Breakable
by Saving August
Summary: DRIP...DRIP...DRIP. broken glass litered the bathroom floor, muffled screams echoed throughout the empty halls.Rin has lost her sister and her hs love, due to a mistake, fighting an addiction will her moms new boss be her saving grace? RinxSessh AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Nope not mine.**_

_**SUMMARY: Sesshomaru I hate you!" he wasn't letting her go, he wouldn't leave her alone… he wouldn't let her die… he was holding onto her like a fucking lifeline, and she could feel herself starting to break…… " he should have let go."**_

_**Chapter one:**_

_She knew she was ugly she knew she was unwanted… and today she knew she would no longer… be a burden._

Broken glass littered the bathroom floor. Water was spilling over the sink… tinted pink.

**DRIP**

**DRIP**

**DRIP…**

Crimson drops painted the walls. Muffled screams echoed through out the empty halls.

And their Rin stood desperately trying to cut away her ugly face. Cut after cut, she tugged at the skin, their voices echoing in her head. Ringing through her ears their cruel laughter… fading on her skin the bruises that they left.

'_Laughter' _she cut even harder. '_A punch to the face'_ she cringed. _'Ugly slut!' 'Little whore!' 'Stupid pig!'_

A single tear slid down her cut up face. The voice's the words they stung worse than the bruises that they left.

'_TRASH!'_

"No" Rin tugged at her face harder.

'_Whore!'_

"Stop" She whispered fiercely as she dug her nails into her skin watching as the blood gushed out, and tears she didn't know she had poured from her eyes.

'_Slut, your used up!'_

"No" her knees bent as she shook her head

'_Used up cunt! No one wants you!'_

"Stop it" Rin grabbed her head as she felt herself sinking slowly, she could feel the tears through her fingers.

'_Do us a favor and die already!'_

"Please…" the voices of her parents suddenly ringing all to clearly.

_(Her father) 'Rin you were really never pretty.'_

More tears streamed down her blood-drenched face.

_(Her mother) 'Rin you were a mistake…you were never wanted'_

She could feel herself break as she cried out from the flooding bathroom "**SHUT UP!**"

Rin suddenly found renewed strength as she grabbed the knife off the counter but instead of her face Rin cut her throat. She could barely feel the knife slipping from her fingers as her vision blurred, it felt like she was going backwards. She faintly felt broken glass crunching beneath her; red seeped into her dimming vision.

Her eyes closed as darkness consumed her and there she died on the bathroom floor… or so she had hoped.

XXXX

Her head hurt like a motherfucker, and the intense smell of alcohol wasn't making it any better. Maybe if she just went back to sleep.. Yeah sleep. She faded out.

XXXX

Voice's she heard voice's lots of them in hushed tones… what were they saying? Were they even speaking Japanese it sounded so jumbled she couldn't make out a thing… Ugh

There's that pounding head ache again. But wait something was off…Where was she? Why was it so dark? Was she…dead? No it couldn't be, the bed that she was on felt so soft. She wouldn't be able to think when she was dead either… would she?

Unh all this thinking was too much trouble… she should just go back to sleep. Rin let herself relax and felt the effects of sleep slowly pulling her in when suddenly her arm burned with such intense pain it jolted her out of whatever trance she had previously been in.

'Holy shit!' Unknown to her Rin screamed as she jumped up her eyes immediately opening up. "Holy shit, that hurt!"

XXX

Mitomi Mychio (Rin's mom) sat in one of the chairs next to her daughter's bed a tissue held to her face.

She didn't get it how could Rin do this to herself… what in the hell was wrong with her child? Trying to rip off her-own face? Really now. Mitomi put her head on the bed a sigh escaping her lips.

How would she ever live this down? Oh the rumors that would spread about her daughter. Mitomi frowned suddenly a look of pure contempt settling across her face.

'That little bitch how could she do this to me her mother… the one who raised her and took care of her, I knew keeping this little brat was a mistake. I just knew it!'

Mitomi was brought out of her musing when the doctor came in "Hello Mrs. Mychio and how are you this evening?" Mitomi smiled in reply.

"How is she doctor?" The doctor sighed wearily looking over her clipboard before sitting on a chair opposite of Mitomi's. A fake smile plastered on the weary doctors face.

"Well Mrs. Mychio things are looking up, all of her facial wounds have heeled without scaring and her neck wound looks to be getting better unfortunately there may be a bit of scaring there and the cuts on her legs have all but healed and the wound on her stomach is bet-"

The doctor was brought out of her rant by Mitomi resting a hand on the woman's arm "Its ok Miss Onigumo, you can tell me I won't faint I promise."

Kagura chuckled darkly (a.k.a miss Onigumo) "Well I guess there's just no beating around the bush with you. Ok I'll get to the point, her wounds have healed fine as I said some scaring but…" Kagura sighed and looked at Rin's heartbeat monitor.

"But." Mitomi said Kagura sighed again "But, I'm afraid the fall did her in… she has become a vegetable."

Mitomi stared at Kagura confusedly "A what?" Kagura shook her head "A vegetable, meaning her brain can no longer function beyond the very basic of needs, breathing and sleeping, beyond that she is dead."

Mitomi nodded gravely, "My insurance won't cover the life support."

Kagura nodded, "Then we will most likely have to pull the plugs."

Mitomi nodded, "I understand."

"Are you sure?" Mitomi shook her head yes. Kagura shot her a look of sympathy before pulling out a syringe with a clear liquid inside.

Not wasting anytime she pulled out the I.v and gently (hold Rins arm still) placed the cold needles tip to Rin's flesh . She prepared to 'pull the plug' but Rin's arm suddenly flew out of her hand. "Holy crap that hurt!"

Kagura dropped the syringe in shock.

Mitomi looked up 'Damnit!' and then instantly threw her arms at Rin sobbing like crazy.

XXX

Rin Gasped as she felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves just a little to tightly around her neck "Mom please…let…go…your…choking…me!" Rin gasped for air as her mom eased up.

"Oh Rin sweety I thought I had lost you!" Rin looked at her mother confusedly the words tumbling around in her head. "Lost me?" Rin repeated out loud and in her head 'Lost me? What the fuck?'

"Rin I thought you were gone for good, you had me so worried… how could you do this to me? How could you!?"

Rin stared at her mother still not getting just exactly what her mother was talking about. "How could I what? Where am I? What are you talking about mom?" Mitomi looked like she wanted to scream.

In the background you could see, that Kagura stood in shock watching as Mrs. Mychio started to yell at , what was previously supposed to be a dead patient. 'I don't understand? Her vital signs, her brain waves… they were unresponsive…weren't they?' Kagura shook her head as the shock slowly wore off.

Mitomi was about to strangle her daughter how dare she suddenly pop back up after all the shit she caused for her and forget why the fuck she was here in the first place!

XXX

Rin was confused what was going on why the hell was she in a hospitable bed and… Hooked up to shit? What was going on? Rin opened her mouth only to close it as her mothers words registered in her head

"Rin You tried to Kill yourself! You're here because I found you on the floor covered in fucking blood! What in the gods name were you thinking!?"

Rin's eyes widened suddenly as if those 6 words had been the key to Rin's memory. It unlocked the door and it all came as it all tumbling back to her.

The cutting, the screaming, the laughter, the breakdown, the blood, the water, the glass, her face, it all came back to her. 'No' She thought 'I was supposed to die, Damnit!'

Rin could feel the tears spilling over. Rin closed her eyes.

"_Rin?" _

"_Sweety?"_

She heard the doctor and her mother calling to her but she was to pissed to even respond, she felt like screaming until her lungs burst. 'I hate her. She saved me, I wished she would have left me, I was so close, I was so fucking close that bitch. _I_ _**fucking HATE HER**_!"

(END CHAPTER)

A/N: well there your first chapter, now your all probably thinking oh no not another one of these stories, but I promise it won't suck, I know the summary doesn't sound like it has anything to do with Rin and sessh but it does.

Um so yeah review comment flame whatever just leave me something to read… you pple don't know how frustrating it is to not even see at least a flame.

Koinichi-14


	2. ACHE

ACHE

An ache that's what it was a hollow ache consuming her slowly like a parasite consuming its meal. Rin's head swam with the wasted effort of thinking so many thoughts so much time wasted on pointless thoughts pointless tasks.

She could feel it in her veins an empty burning, a burning for desire only quenched with death. A shallow sigh escaped her lips as she watched the expensive black Mercedes drive up through the rain. Sliding down further on the sill she closed her eyes any minute now her mother would come barging in horrifyingly fake smile smeared on her taunt skin checking Rin for any cuts or signs of self harm.

It had been 6 months since the hospital, six long months of counseling, shrinking and mental evaluating. Countless doctors tried to make Rin talk, tried to get inside her head to 'understand' and 'help' her'. Rin laughed a sour laugh 'Bullshit'.

Lies all of it and yet, here she was falling for it all, feeling like a prisoner in her own home, being strip searched every night followed by a long silence or a lecture of how much pain she cause her poor collagen stuffed mother, like she gave a shit.

Rolling her eyes at the thought Rin sat up pulling off her shirt waiting for the never failing sound of expensive parade heels clicking on the wood flooring. Now, imagine what a shock it was to hear instead, light laughter and the clinking of glasses followed by a gruff males voice. 'Wow now there's a change' Rin pulled back on her long gray shirt and walked down stairs to see what had her mother laughing like a moron.

Xx

Mitomi beamed at the handsome 6'5" demon sitting on her couch with two cups of scotch in her hands.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama you simply can't be serious an American did _that_."

The said demon turned seemingly indifferent bored eyes towards his secretary "Oh but I am serious." Sesshomaru looked his secretary up and down as she bent over ever so slightly, handing him his glass of scotch and bending at just the right angle to get a good glimpse of her implanted cleavage. The sight was enough to make the crotch in his slacks tighten with want.

Mitomi sat down next to her knew boss, legs crossed, giving him a good glimpse up her ridiculously tight skirt.

Xx

Rin could hear the clinking of glasses as she rounded the corner towards the kitchen, where she pulled open the fridge pouring out her 'poison' for the night…rum and coke.

Xx

Sesshomaru turned when he heard the clanking of another glass, followed by the soft padding of feet. Looking over, his eyes did a double take. There, in the kitchen, stood a woman smaller than Mitomi but maybe no bigger than 5'2". Her delicate hands grasping the fridge door her hourglass figure was hidden behind bagging sweat pants and a tight shirt. It was simply mouthwatering, who was this woman?

Mitomi could feel Sesshomaru's gaze stray knowing just exactly what he was gazing at. Her face reddened, a smile only the damned could pull spreading across her face. She called out to her daughter in a sickly sweet voice "Rin honey why don't you come and join us I want to introduce you to my new boss Mr.Tashio"

Rin froze, she knew that voice oh yes she knew that voice all too well. It was a voice that said she had just ruined a perfectly good deal for her mother and she was going to reap the benefits very soon.

Slowly she turned and…stopped standing stock-still. Shock written all over her face, there in the living room stood… "Inuyasha?" She mouthed the words so quietly only demon ears could pick them up and that's when she noticed her mistake.

The demons eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance or maybe anger? She wasn't sure but then she noticed the lack of fuzzy cartilage on the top of his head.

'No its not Inuyasha that was a stupid assumption' Rin shook her head and bowed slightly towards the white haired demon. "Tashio-sama" Sesshomaru bowed his head in turn.

Mitomi took this as her 'q' to play hostess. "Tashio-sama this is my _**lovely **_daughter Rin." Putting emphasis on lovely, the underlying meaning clear to all in the room despite what some thought. Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement no sign of shock outwardly visible.

Rin looked carefully at her mother's new boss and the position they were both in she dared to take a wild guess that she would be seeing much more of her mothers new boss, 'Oh the joy.'

Rin held back the urge to outwardly roll her eyes. "Rin sweety why don't you join us?" Rin turned her head towards her mother 'I know your game' was the only thought passing through her head as she took a seat on one of the few cushions spread around the low marble table.

Sesshomaru eyed the girl closely, 'hypnotizing' he thought as he watched the gentle sway of her hips her delicate fingers laced around the glass, her elbow length hair tinted with natural red and purple highlights with icy purple eyes giving her an ethereal glow.

And yet she looked no older than 14. 'What a shame'

Xx

Rin twisted the shower letting the water run as she undressed, it had been hell humiliations and accusations hurtled at her without end for about a good few hours before finally Sesshomaru was bored enough to say he had to go abruptly ending the poorly concealed insults being spat in her face.

Sighing Rin slid into the shower letting the scalding hot water singe her flesh a hiss of both pain and relief slipping from her lips as she slid down the marble wall. There it was again that ache that hollow aching pulsing beat of its own. Spreading, aching, numbing, hurting, festering, bleeding. A nothingness consuming her as she stared at the droplets forming on her legs, the memories always intense as she felt wave after wave of nausea hit her. A ripping pain that felt like everything and yet nothing, reminding her of every fucking emotion she tried so hard to become immune to. She could feel her eyes burning from the lack of blinking. Turning her head towards the water she closed her eyes bending forward, oh if only she could turn back time go back to that very day and redo her supposed suicide. Maybe this time she'd be smart and just pop one in her head, easy, simple, permanent, done.

Oh how she wished.

Turing off the faucets Rin pulled the plushie yellow towel around herself; wiping the fog from her mirror she caught a glimpse of herself.

Long black hair with purple and red streaks matted down, dazed purple eyes, a scar in the shape of an X on the side of her cheek, another scar behind her ear and another one cutting slightly into her lip. Pulling the towel down further she could feel her hands numbly tracing the scars down her chest, her sides, her stomach. The further she went the uglier they got until she couldn't bare to keep staring at it for much longer, wrapping the towel tightly around herself once again.

Rin padded towards her bedroom she could hear her mother yipping away on the phone like a damned bird repeating the same annoying lines over and over again. Pulling down the shades Rin stripped herself of the soft material trading it for another pair of sweat pants and an overly sized Iron Maiden shirt, brushing her hair back before tousling the silken strands with her hands.

Flipping the power button on her laptop, she picked up her 3 day old water bottle and a bottle of Rum while pulling from her open drawer and taking out a bottle full of pink pills. Popping two into her mouth she signed on to a chat room and that's were she spent the remainder of her night trying to kill the ever-lasting ache.

A/N: OMG EEEEP!!!!!!!! i am sooo sorry i like never updated this fanfiction just refused to let me update for im serious 5 MONTHS...it sucked!!!! well anyways heres an update no editing i just sat down for like 30 minutes and wrote this out hope it doesnt suck too bad well anyways plz review flame critique w/e just dont read it and not click that little button and leave a comment...or w/e well anyways happy holidays ja: 3


	3. Liquor

**_ DISCLAIMER: If it was mine why the fuck I am posting a storyline on this site instead of on TV?_**

A/N: _YAY people reviewed and liked it!!!!!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee happy, HAPPY writer!!!! Well anyways now that, that's all out of my system…w/e it was…. **hides needles**_

_U didn't see anything. Lol no seriously though im am rlly sorry for taking forever I cant stop saying sorry I just feel soooooo **INCREDIBY** bad!!!! But im glad this story is still liked well without further adue since I really have nothing important to say and who really wants to read the writer rant on about nothing important? U probably skip over this part….i know I would…im ranting again yes I know . anyways …. On with the story._

The liquor burning his throat did nothing to quench the empty pit of loneliness in his stomach. Slamming down a now empty bottle of vodka on his desk head bent back seemingly white hair flowing effortlessly down the backside of his office chair. Eyes closed. He could still picture her lips. Forever burned in the back of his mind gods how he had longed to just lean forward and kiss her, and see for himself what heaven felt like… Golden eyes suddenly shot open all thoughts stopped 'what the fuck am I thinking? Heaven? I **AM** losing it.' But no matter how hard he mentally kicked himself in the ass for thinking such thoughts he couldn't **stop** thinking about his secretary's 14 year old daughter. Her lips, her eyes, the purple in her eyes they couldn't have possibly been her real eyes could they have been? He had never seen any human with such eyes in such a color. 'Contacts perhaps' he mused to himself. 'huh' he'd have to look into that. Leaning back once again to fall deeper into his endless string of memories when the door opened letting a small stream of light flood through abruptly and unpleasantly ending whatever day dream he was starting to string together. A feminine figure shadowed through the cracks…his whore beckoned… 'damn it'

Xx

Wet, it felt very wet like someone had taken warm water and dampened the side of her face. Turning over Rin went to wipe it away "uck!" it was sticky opening her eyes slowly simply to close them again when she remembered it was Sunday no school no mom nothing empty house empty thoughts no disturbances peace…. 'Oh joy' the words ringing sarcastically throughout her head wiping the drool from her face and onto her shirt she curled up into a tighter ball pulling the covers fully over her face and falling back to dream land were nothing ached and no one screamed…and were no mirrors existed.

Xx

Sesshomaru sat staring at the vodka bottle well more like trying to mentally burn a whole right through it, as if it was the vodka's fault he couldn't stop thinking about that child. Turning his attention towards the phone…maybe he should call Mitomi make plans for the evening ask her to bring Rin maybe take them to that dinner at his fathers he had thrown the invitation away to weeks ago. Yes that sounded like a plan, didn't it?

"uhhh" Shaking his head Sesshomaru stood knocking the vodka bottle to the floor the sound of breaking glass not very appeasing to his ringing ears. Sometimes, being a demon had its downsides. Like being under stress and having 6 bottle of absolute running through your veins, even for him that was bound to spell hangover. Grunting in annoyance Sesshomaru made his way towards his room, maybe a shower would clear this up.

Xx The sound of constant buzzing woke up the lifeless lump from a state of vegetation. Groggily pushing the covers over towards the other side, Rin sidestepped her turned over laptop and the empty bottle of Rum making her way down stairs one step at a time. The closer she got the louder the noise became. Damn how her head hurt, gripping the railing to try and support her swaying form Rin stumbled towards the moving door, she never made it as the floor gave way.

Xx

Steaming water poured down his shoulders and still nothing, thoughts of her only intensified. God's how he wanted to see her. He couldn't explain it but, just…something about her. So intense so alluring. So unique. 'Oh god's Sesshomaru control yourself, she's a whores daughter disgusting have you really lowered your standards? Going after mere girls…pedophile.'

A/N: sorry sorry it sucks yes I know just figured I'd update I might redo this chapter lemme know if I should well enjoy.

Smooches

Xxxxx

Ichiibi


	4. Broken Memories

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha but I do own Keiko and Mitomi so HA!**_

_**Alright well here's the actual chapter 4 and oh I wanna thank my new beta Wolf-Inu-Yasha38 for helping me with this chapter.**_

_**So anyways the next chapter tada!**_

_** Broken memories **_

Sesshomaru sat at his office, towel still wrapped around his damp body, his eyes narrowed in frustration. The phone had been ringing for the past 6 minutes…wasn't anyone home? Didn't they know what an answering device was?

Sesshomaru grunted as the voicemail picked up and Mitomi's all to bubbly and high pitched voiced filled his left ear. Somehow though as Mitomi's voice droned on he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when Rin didn't pick up.

'Rin…Rin, Rin, Rin ' Sesshomaru tossed the three letter name back and forth in his mind fast at first then slow, he loved the way it sounded. Rin, it had a certain ring to it. 'Sara, Leiko, Ley, Mitomi…' Sesshomaru listed the names of all the women he had slept with recently that he could remember and none of their names quite rang like Rin's.

Xx

_Beep… Beep… Beep…Beep _Rin rolled over on her back, moaning when she realized she was lying on cold hard wood floor.

"Ouch" moving her fingers slowly in front of her face she did a mental evaluation 'Nope nothings broken' Rin turned her hand over to see a huge purple yellowish bruise forming on the side of her hand all the way up her elbow 'Just a lot of bruising'

_Beep…Beep_ rolling her eyes upward Rin scrunched her face up in aggravation. The answering machine had been the thing to finally wake her from her coma like state. Sighing to herself she slowly sat up "What time is it?" Rin's eyes widened when a sudden pain shot through her stomach and ribs.

Crying out to herself she fell back down with a thud. She inwardly groaned, 'K baka note to self, no more rum and PINK pills bad, bad, bad, very bad combination'

The hard tapping of heels on tile alerted Rin to the possibility that she might not be alone. Turning her head to the right Rin saw her mother standing in the kitchen stuffed in her Armonie swayed suit and a set of dulce and cabana heels. Right hand on her hip and the other holding what looked like vodka in, a wine glass? Oh god did her mother need lessons on proper booze etiquette.

Mitomi looked down to see her daughter finally conscious and no longer laying face down crumpled on the landing to their stairwell. Clenching her jaw so tight she thought for a brief second to let up and count to ten before speaking. "Rin"

It was just one word but with that one word Rin new all of a sudden she had done something to seriously piss her mother off. Mitomi in all her collagen and blonde highlighted glory, was no one to mess with even with her bubbly bitchy air headed attitude.

"Mom" Rin stared bored indifferent eyes upward at her mother. Mitomi's hazel eyes narrowed "There was a message on the answering device _Rin_"

Rin huffed sitting up slowly to face her mom 'Jeeze she says my name like I'm the fucking bubonic plague or something' "Your point?"

Mitomi's gaze narrowed "Why didn't you answer the phone_Rin_?!"

Rin grasped the edge of the stairwell pulling herself up slowly while dusting off her sweats. "Oh gee mom I don't know, hmm maybe it was because I was… oh how do you put this. Unconscious on the fucking floor!" Rin glared at her mother "And if you took your head out of that aerobic ass of yours and weren't so damn self infatuated, you would give a shit!"

Mitomi laughed dryly "Give a shit? Give a shit! I'll tell you what I give a shit about Rin. I give a shit about weather or not my **boss** calls Sunday afternoon requesting my company for the day. I **expect** for the phone to be picked up but instead is left hanging, having to be reduced to leaving a message that is never answered, while all the while my lazy daughter is here at home sitting on her fat ass! That's what I give a shit about Rin"

Rin clenched the side railing till her knuckles were white, purple eyes stared at her mother with incredulous rage. "Are you fucking PMSing you dumb bitch, all you have to do is pick up the fucking phone and call your **boss** back. Like the good little whore you are!"

Mitomi threw the glass at Rin and watched as it smashed into the wall right next to her face.

"You want to talk about whores!" Mitomi's shouts escaladed into shrieks "Let's talk about you Rin and how you can't keep those damned legs of yours shut!"

Run shook violently holding onto the banister now for support, "Well I guess I learned from the best now didn't I _**mother**_!"

Mitomi screamed, closing the distance between them fast. She raised her right hand and in one fluid movement smacked Rin clear across the face digging her nails in as she did so. "Don't you **dare** disrespect me when you're the reason why were in this mess in the first place!"

Rin's head had snapped back breathing heavily she turned to face her mother taking a step closer till their noses were almost touching. She lowered her voice too a whisper hate dripping from every word, "Gee, well I guess l learned that from you to. Home wrecker." Rin shoved her mom to the side and ran as fast as her legs would carry her upstairs.

Mitomi lost her balance and fell on the broken glass that was currently residing on the floor, she screeched back as Rin made her way up the stairs "Its your fault I'm divorced, you're the reason why MY daughters dead!" Mitomi wouldn't stop as she continued yelling at Rin.

Slamming the door on her mothers screaming, Rin watched as her vision blurred with tears. Grabbing the first thing she could put her hands on Rin threw a wooden box at the wall watching in satisfaction as it crashed into the wall breaking into pieces. Loving the way the noise sounded Rin picked up another object and threw it, then another and another…

Down stairs Mitomi picked herself up from the floor checking to see if any glass had cut her. No marks, thank God. Brushing herself off shakily she picked up her purse from the kitchen and a black bag from her closet. Stepping into her shoes Mitomi threw the bag into the back of her car.

'Little fucking bitch thinks she can just talk to me like that, I'll show her' were Mitomi's thoughts as she started up the car, picking up her cell she dialed,

it was time for Rin's past and herself to get reacquainted.

Xx

Rin lay in the after math of her partial break down, her breathing heavy. The thoughts swam around in her head mercilessly. Turning her head to the side Rin sat up slowly hating how every bone in her body ached and yet loved it. The way it was such a bitter sweet happiness to know she could cause harm to herself without being locked away in some mental institution were they drugged the living shit out of you.

Moving to the side Rin felt something soft brush past her hand. Jumping slightly at the shock Rin turned her head and reached out pulling the silken fabric from under the shattered wooden box.

'What's this?' Examining it further Rin realized it was a silk fan.

'Hmm its red, you know this looks a lot like…' Rin dropped the fan her hands shaking "Keiko" her twin sister's name died on her lips.

**(Flashback)**

"_Rin-Chan what do you think of this dress?" Rin looked up from her book. _

"_Kawai Keiko-Chan" _

"_Really? You think so chibi? You don't think the red is too much?" _

_Rin sat up from her bed crossing through the bathroom that joined the two sisters rooms, "Nope but you need an accessory." _

_Keiko stared at Rin eyes inquisitive as she vanished into her room returning with something wrapped in a black cloth. "Rin-Chan what's that?"_

_Rin smiled mischievously "Something sexy Keiko." _

_Unwrapping the material revealed a bright blood red silk fan with black wood finishing the handles. Unfolding the item Rin held it up for inspection. _

"_Oh wow chibi it's beautiful! How did you ever get it, can I really borrow it? Would you really trust me with it!" _

_Rin laughed, "Hai Keiko-Chan I do. Besides that dress is perfect for it."_

_Keiko embraced Rin excitedly, "Arigato, Arigato Rin-Chan!"_

_**(End Flashback)**_

Little had Rin known that the blood that would mar her sisters beautiful face later that night, would also match perfectly, with the dress.

"If I had never given her that fucking fan then Keiko would still be here today and I would be the one six feet under and rotting." Watching as a single lone tear slipped from her cheek onto the fan Rin picked the painful memory up from the floor and clutched it to her chest.

Sitting against the window sill , RIn listened to the rain once again beat steadily yet furiously against her window, listening as it lolled her to sleep.

**A/N: Alright you guys there ya go just as I promised, oh and just an FYI Every name I pick for added characters, except for Rins mom, has a meaning to it that fits with the character.**

**Keiko : The beloved or Adored one.**

**Anyways review and lemme know what you think.**

**Till next time **

**Smooches**

**Xx**

**ichibii**


	5. Poisoned Mind

_**DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA NOT MNE…story plot is**_

_**Poisoned mind.**_

Rin tossed the heap of laundry to the side of her bed along with shoes and randomly placed CD's "god were the fuck Is it?!" Rin chucked a rather large box to the side of her paying no attention as is crashed into her desk nearly toppling it over. Crouched down and sweating Rin screamed in frustration. "Were the fuck is it!? Its gotta be here somewhere." Thrusting her hand back into the open drawer in her closet Rin smiled as her hand came in contact with a rather large plastic covered object. "AH HA!!!"

Rin pulled the large black trash bag out from her closet and dumped it onto her bed and watched as tons of clothing spilled out. "Tada." Rin tossed the bag to the side and started looking through her clothes. "eew" Rin picked up a rather short plaid mini skirt scrunching her face up as the smell of smoke and sweat hit her nose. "Its been way too long since I washed this shit." Throwing the skirt to the side Rin picked up the rest of it and dumped it into a basket "well since the evil whore isn't home guess I should do some much needed washing."

XXX

Sesshomaru sighed in frustration as he looked over the charts once again. His gotels had taken a major dive in profits. "This is a fucking mess, those insolent little.." "Taisho-sama ?" Sesshomaru let go of the crinkled paper and turned around to see Mitomi standing in the middle of the conference room holding a cup of coffee in one hand and papers in the next. "Hai?" Mitomi smiled and the acknowledgement and sauntered over towards her boss.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice how her bust was well exceptionally busty today with a ridiculously low red tank top under a white blouse the buttons fastened under her cleavage almost popping off. Perfectly manicured nails handed him his coffee and the papers for his meeting. "Arigato Miromi-chan" Mitomi smiled coyly fluttering her long eyelashes and flipping her short dyed blond hair. Stunning blue eyes peering up at him from under her slightly mussed hair. "Anything else Taisho-sama?" Sesshomaru smirked at the dirty thoughts going through his head 'yes spread those legs and remove that blouse, and then well take it from there.'

Shaking his head slightly Sesshomaru handed Mitomi the schedule for today "I'll need these papers signed and get me Rikotsu on the phone I have some business to discuss with him and brief my stupid agent on that project down in Kyoto, oh and takein my suit for sry cleaning im going to need it ready for tonight." Mitomi nodded watching the way sesshomaru's pecks moved through his suit shirt. "Hai Taisho-san." Mitomi picked up the papers and walked slowly out of the conference room letting her hips swing slowly as she did so. "Oh and Mitomi." Mitomi smiled waiting for the 'I'm gonna need you to stay after work this evening.' Faltered as her reply fell shy of her expectations "Breaking a nail doesn't count as an emergency, your not here to look pretty." Mitomi grit her teeth "Hai Taisho-san"

XXX

Rin sat quietly on her bed staring out at her window watching the storm clouds roll in from the south and couldn't help but to think of those days when she and her sister would sit up on the roof and watch the dark clouds shoot lightning from a distance and talk about their plans for the future.

Wiping away a small tear Rin shut her curtains and walked over towards her desk where she pulled out the red fan "Its all my fault, everything if I had never given her this stupid fan She wouldn't be dead, I should have known Bankotsu had a price on my head, I should have seen it coming.

Rin and Keiko had been almost identical in their looks and size, even though they were twins Keiko had always been favored over Rin by both parents it was a sad reality she had always known. Keiko had been put into modeling with Rin at a young age and once they started saying Rin had more potential, there went modeling. Keiko had to have modeling she had to be the star, and of course little rin was forgotten because well no one cared. Rin was a mistake. They hadn't planned on two girls they had only planned on one and Rin was supposed to have been a boy. oh how disappointed her parents where when Rin came out a beautiful little girl and with purple eyes to! Her parents were ashamed Rin had contracted the family gift of being a Miko and her parents hated it.

But that's old news now isn't it?

Rin moved silently as the buzzer to the dryer went off. Slowly and quietly she removed the less that decent clothes and folded them neatly one by one before stuffing them into a new black trashbag, one that didn't stink so bad. Picking up the last of her skirts Rin stopped as her hand brushed against something hard on the material pulling it closer to her face. Rin traced the dark red streaks with her fingers and almost cried out as the memory came rushing back to her in a sudden blur. "oh god!" Covering her mouth with her shaking little petite hand Rin closed her eyes remembering the very first night she had ever set foot in an underground anything.

XXX

_Rin passed the mirrored walls and stopped at the front gates, re checking her appearance for the 100__th__ time that night. Pulling at a piece of stray hair smoothing out her incredibly short pink skirt, pulling up her corset fixing the chains. "alright Rin you can do this you look killer come on knock em dead show these wanna be bad guys you can kick ass."_

_Taking a deep breath she knocked twice and waited before loud music smoke and the stench of liquor greeted her on the other side._

XXX

Rin closed her eyes if only she had followed her gut instinct and ran when she had the chance, oh why did she have to flirt with the drug lord of the underworld? A demon at that too, "stupid, stupid, stupid, baka!" Rin took the small pink skirt and pulled at the fraying hem, tugging it this way and that and watching as it fell to pieces. Rin couldn't help thinking though as it tore to pieces how much that skirt resembled her life now. She was once on top of the world someone everyone wanted to be someone all the guys lusted after someone to be feared and yet here she is 6 months later torn to pieces frayed at the edges just like her now destroyed skirt. Sighing at irony of it all Rin threw the bag in her closet before slamming the door shut. Taking another glance at her skirt Rin walked out of her room intent on finding her moms vikaden.

A/N:

Alright guys sorry bout not updating soo much I guess I don't have too much of an excuse except my lifes been one HUGE whirl wind, but that's okay lol. Anyways wooo my finales are over!!!!!! Omg yes finally no more thinking for the next 2 weeks yes yes yes. Anyways please review and ill get the next chapter up by oh I guess Sunday.


	6. Darkened Days

_**Darkened days**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Mitomi screeched at the top of her lungs digging her long manicured nails into her dashboard. "that little slut is probably in there with her hands all over my Sesshomaru!!!! That little cock sucking cunt!" Mitomi had been perfectly fine all day once she got over the fact that Sesshomaru didn't want to fuck her.

She had figured he had to go take care of his younger brother again. But no she just had to be wrong. Because in came little miss priss Kagura. His ex fiancé. "uhh that bastard!!!!!!!" Mitomi slammed her car door shut before starting the engine up to her scion nice and loud so everyone could hear it. Screeching tires marked her exit from the parking lot. "God I need a fucking drink first the cat eating bastard tells me no then he invites a used up toy to come play, and right in front of me! Does he not think I don't know?" The ringing of her cell phone caused her to stop her self indulged ranting. "uh who the fuck is calling me!"

Flipping open her phone Mitomi was met with a deep slick voice and suddenly her sour face melted away turning into something of a smile "Bankotsu." His name rolled sweetly off her tongue. Oh this was fantastic finally she was going to be rid of that stupid little bitch taking up space in her life. "beautiful."

XXX

Rin woke up to the sound of her alarm clock beeping followed shortly by the high pitched screeching of her mothers voice telling her to get her ass up and turn that fucking thing off. "uhh" Rolling out of bed with a grunt rin unplugged her clock and shouted back "shut up your making me deaf!" Slamming her door shut again rin pulled off her sweats and replaced them with a pair of jeans. Her shirt replaced with a bra followed by another super sized iron maiden shirt and over it all went a large black hoodie.

Looping the studded belt through her pants Rin turned in front of her mirror. Watching as her low rise jeans hugged her ass perfectly, tight at the top and baggy at her feet. "uh its time I took some care in what I wear, I need to feel good today." Pulling out her brush Rin brushed out her long hair before tying it up in a ponytail her eyes she outlined in eyeliner and dark shadow brushing her teeth before applying chapstick to her lips. Rin slipped into her vans next, grabbed her backpack and headed out the door before her mother was even out of the shower.

"oh god yes no bitchy mother no pills no hangover ahh cloudy skies, mm yes today will be a good day, I need a pick me up and todays the day." Popping her head phones into her ears Rin turned on her ipod while making a pit stop to star bucks for a much needed mocha chai latte, perfect for the freezing weather.

XXX

The smell of expensive perfume filtered out from the bathroom leaving the large condo smelling like roses and vanilla. "Perfect." Mitomi stood brushing her touched up blonde hair and reapplying her ruby red lipstick "Sesshomaru wont be able to resist me I'll have that puppy eating out of the palm of my hand in no time." Laughing quietly to herself Mitomi unbuttoned the two top buttons of her white silk blouse loving how her boobs popped out at just the right angle giving sesshomaru and any other guy more than just a peak. Pulling out a pair of red pump Mitomi grabber her blazor and bag. "Nothing screams sexy more than me." Giving herself another reassuring nod Mitomi reached for the door but stopped.

Looking back towards her answering device Mitomi put down her bag and pushed the small little silver button listening as a deep voice filled her kitchen "Hey Rin its uhh me Kouga, yea heh ummm guess your not home, haha probably wondering why I'm calling well uhh I was wondering can you meet tomorrow at the park near starbucks cause ya know you kinda ran off on Friday and I got worried you…"

Mitomi erased the message "Kouga." Mitomi wore a shit eating grin the whole ride to work the wheels in her head already set in motion

XXX

Rin closed her eyes as she reminisced in the feeling of smoldering hot coffee flowing down her throat and the steady beat of music filling her ears. "Rin!" Rin walked around the mini strip mall headed for the city bus that would take her a block from her school. "Rin!" Rin rounded the last corner and made to sit when she felt something rather large pummel into her almost making her spill the contents of her drink all over the place. "what the fuck!" Rin turned around to give whoever just crashed into a serious piece of her mind but stopped short when she realized who the said person was.

"Kou…kouga?" Kouga smiled gruffly as he straightened himself out and picked up her ipod. "In the flesh." Rin shook her head and smiled weakly trying not to show her overall disappointment. "Hey there, umm I thought you didn't take public transportation." Kouga frowed slightly handing back her still blasting ipod. "Yea I don't but didn't you get the message I left yesterday, I told you I'd meet ya here, I was worried."

Rin faked obliviousness something she was getting better at everyday. Cocking her head to the side she replied slowly. "Message what message? Oh kouga! I'm sorry I was out all weekend my mom and I were at a friends house and I just dropped by this morning to shower and go, you know what I must have missed it."

Kouga's grin widened as he soaked up the lies bit by bit. "Its okay Rin-chan I understand its just that you ran out so suddenly on Friday and you looked so upset that I just wanted to make sure everything was a-okay ya know?" Rin smiled. "Gomen Kouga-san hai everything is good."

"Good! Kouga clapped his hands together then turned in the opposite direction well then my cars parked over by the park so…hey you want a ride to school I mean the bus is so un styled. Rin's face faultered at the girlish tone he took on all too well and held back a grunt. "Gomen Kouga-san but I'm fine I like the bus and besides I wouldn't want to make your fanclub jealous that me a junior rode with a senior."

Kouga laughed and shook his head. "Nonsense Rin-chan I'll be fine come one you can take the bus tomorrow." Rin sighed knowing that there really wasn't any getting around not riding with Kouga. "Its only for 20 minutes." Rin muttered under her breath. "I can survive 20 minutes."

XXX

An irritated growl escaped the back office followed by a loud crash. People around the office didn't bother to check up on the source of noise carrying about their business as if this was typical behavior from their peculiar boss.

Sesshomaru watched as his paper weight went sailing into his bullet proof window and listened in satisfaction as it ricocheted off of it and crashed into the wall opposite breaking into a finale of water and glass. "I'm gonna need to call maintenance later to take care of that." He thought somewhere in the back of his mind as he turned around and started pacing yet again around his large cubical.

The events that had recently taken place with Mitomi and his odd obsession with her daughter was more then enough to shake him however add that on top of a growing pile of shit from the business world along with his keeping track of a certain Drug Lord, an annoying little half demon currently in his care and The news Kagura had informed him of Yesterday and you have one stressed out ready to pop Demon.

Sesshomaru Sighed he should really call in and forget work for the day he was just way to stressed and he really didn't feel like dealing with Mitomi today, especially after that lovely little show she displayed last night 'stupid fucking wench' Sesshomaru rubbed his temples slowly as he grabbed his coat his mind made up he'd leave a note on Mitomi's desk. He would have fired her months ago if one she wasn't such a good fuck and two she actually got work done. But lately shes been lacking in both departments. 'maybe I should just fire the bitch get it over with at least it would solve my disturbing obsession.

Turning to drop the note on Mitomi's desk Sesshomaru froze letting his coat drop slightly off his shoulder. There in front of him was the sexiest piece of ass he'd seen in a long time. Bare creamy legs propped up on the desk followed by a long curvy figured also on the desk. Cleavage bare for his hungry wandering eyes. Finally moving his eyes upwards Sesshomaru was met with those brilliant blue eyes. Feeling the growing bulge in his pants Sesshomaru smirked. This could be fun. He thought as He led Mitomi back to his office.

XXX

Sitting alone along the edge of the bleachers short thin finger strummed along the metal railing. Deep in thought Rin played over this morning events again in her head.

XXX

Rin had just walked out of Kougas car feeling as awkward as ever as she was met with glowers and silent death threats from each and every girl, including the Varsity cheerleading team. Oh god please have mercy on my poor social life. Rin thought as she tried not to look like a cowering dog with its tail between its legs while walking up the long narrow steps to Tokyo High. Seeing as no one had come to kill her yet Rin took a deep breath but quickly regretted it as it was forcibly shoved out of her lungs leaving her winded and gasping for more.

"ahh!!!!!!" Kouga had managed to topple over on Rin and had her pinned clumsily against the wall! "Kou…Kouga what are you doing!!!" Kouga grinned foolishly "eh sorry I kinda tripped on that last step there." Rin rolled her eyes. Right kouga uh huh keep telling yourself that, she thought dryly. "it's okay but umm can you please get off now? I cant really feel my lower half anymore." "Oh! Yea sorry bout that." Kouga gave Rin and sheepish grin and backed off slowly.

XXX

Rin shook her head of the strange thoughts and walked over to the hockey fields while pulling down her ridiculously short gym shorts. Picking up a stick she got ready for the match one of the P.E coaches was setting up. People at this school didn't mind her some knew her others didn't talk to her she had transferred here towards the end of last year most people thought she was strange but she was quiet and kept to herself and they liked that, so the rule of thumb here was she didn't bother you,, you didn't bother her and everyone gets along. Unfortunately for Rin today really wasn't her lucky day.

Heading towards the line up the coach pulled a cheerleader Kagome and her rival Kikyo…the other cheerleader. Rin laughed quietly to herself. "this doesn't spell trouble no not one bit." She muttered under her breath as the coach Picked Kikyo to pick first.

"Kanna." Kagome was next. "Sango" and on it went till they were down to just Rin and poor little Etsu who tried so hard to fit in despite the amount of bullying she got because of her weight. Etsu wasn't really fat either it was just that she had a fuller figure than most girls at the school and sadly she hadn't really grown into It quite yet. Rin was always nice to her though and never made fun of Etsu, because she unlike the rest of theses bitches understood what it was like to be teased mercilessly.

Coming out of her thoughts Rin looked up at the line up. Kikyo was a bitch, the cold and callous kind who only cared about them and them only. Kagome was stuck up not so uch of a bitch, picky yes quick to judge, Rin guessed but she wasn't without a heart, if someone got hurt Kagome would lend a helping hand, to a certain extent.

"Rin" Rin walked over to Kagomes side and watched as Etsu walked quietly over to Kikyo. Signally the everyone to get into position, the whistle was blown and the game began.

**A/N:Alright guys, heres the next chapter hope no ones mad that it wasn't submitted on Sunday well too mad at least I tried my hardest without rushing too much anyways that ending there has a double meaning incase no one really realized that soory about the slowness of this chapter I promise to start bringing in the good stuff. I love the reviews!!!!! They really help me to update so just keep reviewing and I'll keep updating thanks a bunch and merry late Christmas everyone**!


	7. Skotos

Skotos…. Evil evil demons who just so happened to live in your dreams well more like nightmares. Dream hunters gone wrong. Evil creatures that lived off of your fears and what caused you to have nightmares, and god forbid you get a really loopy one that decides to stick around. Them torturing you while you sleep could cause you to be tortured even while awake most people killed themselves as a way to escape their dreams…Yea definitely not someone Rin was in any mood to invite to lunch anytime soon but, maybe invite it to lunch with her mother? Hmm well that wouldn't be such a bad idea. 

Rin sighed as she crossed that thought off of her mental list of things to do on her one free day of the week. Oh god how it was killing her to cross that off her list but cross it off she did. Closing her eyes Rin thought back to Monday and then suddenly wished she hadn't. Kouga, The Inuyasha incident, killing kikyo ending up in the principles office. Rin shook her head as the memories slowly filtered through her mind as if that wasn't bad enough last night's nightmares just added the icing onto the cake. "Stupid skotos, why can't they find some kind of evil masterminded criminal to live off of why feed on my mind, haven't I been tormented enough in my short years of existence?"

Rin stood up from her crumpled position on the floor and grabbing the closest things she could put her hands on Rin mechanically got dressed and dragged her tormented ass downtown "time to pick up more happy pills." 

XXX

Bankotsu sat quietly in his office sipping slowly from a glass of blood savoring the irony taste as it slid slowly down his throat. "Master?" Bankotsu swiveled around to find Sin the Skotos he had sent to spy on Rin's dreams. Rin god did that leave a bile taste in his mouth, the one whore who got away, the one girl who had almost ruined everything…almost. She had cost him his reputation his pride, and almost his life. This wasn't something he was just going to toss to the side like nothing. "Ahh sin I assume you brought something of interest to my attention." The incredibly tall 6'7 demon bowed his head in agreement and he divulged to Bankotsu the contents of last nights meeting.

XXX

Mitomi mewled contentedly as she stretched across the vast spread of silken sheets and pillows that was sesshomaru's bed. Turing on her side Mitomi's smiled turned to a pout that would put any 5 year old to shame as she came to the realization that she was alone. Sitting up to the side Mitomi purred out his name. "Sesshomaru I'm lonely." When no answer came Mitomi's pout turned to a frown before she rolled out of bed making her way across the room to the adjoining office that was connected by a set of heavy oak doors that took more than a little elbow grease to push through. But then again that was sessshomaru; he never liked to make life simple, especially not for her. 

Rapping twice with her knuckles Mitomi waited for her demon to appear by her side with the irritated scowl that seemed to be permanently etched into her bosses face. And just as predicted Sesshomaru appeared by her side but, he wasn't scowling he was smiling well more like smirking but it was a start. Mitomi gave him a saucy look as he moved throughout the room getting dressed. "Were are you going _akri_?" creator in Greek, it was her little inside joke for him. Sesshomaru blinked and threw her, her clothes "we are going to dinner." Mitomi's face lit up "and what brought on this?" Sesshomaru paused for a millisecond and hid his smirk. "I'm feeling generous tonight." Sesshomaru would never tell mitomi the real reason he was giving her so much of his attention was because he wanted to see her daughter again. "Well lets stop off at my place first I want to, freshen up." Catching the double meaning in her words Sesshomaru had to hide his disgust. Mitomi was satiable yes but she was a far cry from desirable. "Perfect we can bring your daughter along to." That just killed Mitomi's mood right there, all dirty thoughts that had been previously floating through her mind ceased to exist as she let out a shrill cry "**WHAT!" **

**XXX**

Rin walked slowly through downtown Tokyo savoring the feel of the ice-cold rain soaking through her jean jacket and dampening her hoodie underneath. Passing by the empty windows she watched her reflection following her and couldn't help but think of him "Akiro" the name of her dead boyfriend sent a sharp pain through her heart temporarily cutting off her air as if someone had just punched her in the gut. They used to walk these streets alone at dusk, walking through all of the neat little rundown shops. He used to always say true beauty lays were most cannot see it. She would laugh and tease him for such silly thinking. Rin slowed to a stop as the painful memories came flooding back. 

_**Xxx**_

"_**Akiro, where are you taking me its pouring rain outside my hair will get ruined!" Akiro smiled down at Rin his tall handsome features still took her breath away with his enormous 6'3 height his dark hair with its bluish tint his crystal clear blue eyes that just seemed to pierce through your very essence whenever he stared at you and oh that smile, that warm inviting smile that could just melt the ice off of the coldest mans heart. "Rin your hair will be fine, and don't worry trust me when we get there you'll forget all about your ratty hair." Rin widened her eyes and feigned anger as she playfully smacked at his arm. **_

"_**Oh Akiro-san your so mean to me, ratty hair? How horrible of a boyfriend are you?" Akiro laughed at Rins playful antics as he brought her to a halt "I like your ratty hair Rin-chan, it fits you, I mean you're as big as a rat you tiny thing." Rin pouted as she turned to see what Akiro had been trying to show her, but she didn't see anything. "Akiro-san there's nothing here, only a chair and some torn curtains why did you want to show me a burned down theatre?" Akiro smiled down at Rin as he pulled her close. "Ahh but Rin your not using your imagination, be more creative." Rin smiled at his crazy antics. "Oh Akiro only you would see this as something more than a burned down stage."**_

_**XXX **_

_**Akiro smiled up at Rin as he slowly got down on one knee. Rin looked down puzzled "Akiro-san?" Akiro put one long finger on Rin's lips "shh" pulling out a tiny blue silk box from his pants Akiro grabbed hold of one of Rin's hands "Rin-chan I promise to always keep you in my heart and to always take care of you, I will never abandon you, Rin I love you." Rin wiped the tears from her eyes as he opened the box revealing a tiny silver necklace with an intricate star design holding a single silver and blue stone that intertwined like yin and yang**_

XXX

Rin fingered the Tiny necklace hidden underneath her shirt. "But Akiro-san you did abandon me." Closing her small slender fingers around the necklace that now felt as if it weighed a ton. "You lied to me Akiro-san you left me alone now who will care for me if you don't?" Tears brimmed the corners of her amethyst eyes. Rin couldn't recall when she had returned home but suddenly she was standing in the middle of her room staring at a small picture of them together in his room. She didn't let the smile reach her eyes as she crushed the picture to her chest.

_**Xxx**_

_**There was a knock at the door. Well more like a pounding. Rin rolled out of bed agitated it was bad enough she had waited up until 3 in the morning trying to call Akiro's phone to apologize after he had walked out on her earlier that day because of a stupid fight over food. And now only a half hour after she had fallen asleep someone was ringing the doorbell. "Rin answer the fucking door!" "Yea, I'm going to shut your mouth bitchtress!" "What!" Her mothers shrill scream could be heard from down the hall as Rin stomped down the stairs and wrenched open the door. Oh how she wished she hadn't. Two police officers stood their faces grim as one of the held up a worn black leather jacket with a silver dragon sewn into the back "No. No. No, no, no, NO**__**!"**__** Rin couldn't feel the tears that flowed down her cheeks effortlessly as she screamed at the top of her lungs, while she stared at Akiro's jacket. **_

_**XXX**_

The slamming of her front door and the pronounced sound of clicking heels on wood flooring snapped Rin out of her painful memories. Putting the picture back into her dresser Rin wiped her eyes before walking downstairs. "I think I need something stronger, vodka just isn't cutting it anymore."

XXX

Sesshomaru sat down quietly on the leather couch while Mitomi stormed her way to her room. He knew she was furious with him, inviting her daughter of which whom she despised. Sesshomaru looked around the tiny condominium. "Maybe I should pay her more this place is a rat hole." 

"Yea maybe you should." Sesshomaru jerked his head to the side to see Rin at the bottom of the stair-soaking wet in a white t-shirt and ripped jeans her hair a tangled mess around her face. God her breasts were huge. Must run in the family. Sesshomaru mused to himself, and that tight t-shirt certainly wasn't helping. "I think she'll survive." 

Sesshomaru watched as Rin shrugged and walked into the kitchen pulling out a bottle of scotch. Raising one slender eyebrow at her choice of drink sesshomaru cleared is throat. "Your mother lets you drink?" Rin smiled up at him a cold calloused smile "doesn't yours?" Sesshomaru had to bite back his retort at her smart mouth. "I'm legal." Rin slugged down the scotch. "No your ancient." Sesshomaru's eyes tightened slightly. What has made this girl bear so much animosity I can practically feel it rolling off of her in waves. Choosing to ignore the comment Sesshomaru sat and watched as she poured herself another glass. 

XXX

Rin had embarked in her 4th glass when Her mother came traipsing down the stairs in a deep blue gown accentuating her evil blue eyes and a pair of silver heels. "why do you bother there only going to come off in a few hours, I think underwear and a bra would be more appropriate." Mitomi huffed at her daughters comment and snatched the bottle right out of Rin's hand. "For your information I'm going out with Sesshomaru-sama and he has suggested we bring you along so why don't you be curtius for once in your miserable life and get dressed, and stay out of my liquor cabinet I could have you arrested for this!" Mitomi's high-pitched voice dug painfully into Rin's ears, looking back towards sesshomaru she could tell it was hurting his too. "Yes bitchtress." Rin moved from her position on the floor to get dressed. "wear something nice like a purple dress he's taking us to the kamisake." Rin sighed as she turned the shower on. This was definitely going to be a long night. 

XXX

Mitomi smiled down at her sexy boss. "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru-sama I told you she was difficult, you know we could always leave her here if you wanted to." Mitomi slid her fingers along his thigh. Sesshomaru inwardly rolled her eyes. Pulling her hand away sesshomaru gestured to the scotch. "its rude not to offer." 

XXX

Rin finished tying the ends to her dress as she slipping into her flats. Heels just weren't her things anymore. Pushing her long hair back Rin fingered the small pendant again she se decided to leave it on. "My mother can deal with it." Mitomi had made a fuss over the stupid thing since the very day she got it. Saying that it was a disgrace to be so serious and have him show so much affection. Back in Kyoto affection was banned in public for teenagers, and gifts were a taboo. But Akiro had been born in America so he shunned those rules choosing to do as he pleased. Rin smiled at that thought. He always was the odd ball out. Applying a smidge of lip-gloss Rin mussed her hair before heading out towards one of the worst and yet most wonderful nights of her life. 

XXX 

Bankotsu shrugged into his coat and pulled on his leather gloves. "Time to pay her a visit. according to the information that Mitomi had given him they were headed out towards Kamisake. "perfect."

XXX

Rin sat bored out her mind while her mother-tried non-stop, flirting shamelessly with sesshomaru but he just wasn't catching, so to speak. Rin shook her head inwardly as she absent-mindedly toyed with her necklace. "That's a beautiful necklace Rin-chan did your father give you it?" Rin had to choke back a sinister laugh. "No ha my father giving me anything please, he'd rather choke on some demons dick!" Sesshomaru raised a slender eyebrow amused by this small girl's reply." Rin could feel the heated stare her mother was sending her, oh and if looks could kill yes Rin would be smoldered. Cooked to a crisp. "Sesshomaru-sama please ignore my daughters language, she's socially retarded, at best." Rin snorted "apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Mitomi if possible turned redder staring Rin down with more malice than ever before…if it was possible. Sesshomaru had to chuckle at that. Mitomi turned her head towards him and squeaked "how dare you laugh!" Sesshomaru sighed and gave Mitomii a glare that shut her up before she could even start. "I thought you said she would be the one to make a scene, but from what I can ell you're the difficult child here not her."

Mitomi huffed as the waiter came to take their orders.

XXX

Bankotsu had picked a seat diagonal from sesshomaru cutting off his sight from him but giving Rin a perfect view.

XXX

Rin looked around as her mother inquired about this drink and that. Turning her head this way and that Rin looked for any sign of a bathroom to escape to but what she found wasn't really her idea of an escape. Right in front of her,- "oh god!" Rin whispered. -Bankotsu sat smiling right at Rin a sneer plastered on his face. Rin couldn't breath she couldn't speak as her eyes zoomed in on his cold calculating green ones. No! no this just couldn't be happening how did he find her, she thought this was over why was he here, this couldn't be a coincident. No, no, no! Rin held her hands under the table to keep anyone from seeing them shake. All thoughts of moving escaped her mind as she became a captor to her fear.

XXX

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin as he was handed back his credit card. She hadn't looked said a word or moved an inch since they had ordered, keeping her eyes trained straight ahead, it was like she had become paralyzed, he could feel the fear suffocating him practically. He had looked early on and had seen no one, what had her so scared? "Sesshomaru-sama are we to leave yet?" Mitomi was pulling on his arm, god she was really starting to get on his nerves. Pulling his arm from her grip He stood silently, tapping the table to get Rin attention. He watched as she jumped before seeming to come back into reality. Moving to the right Sesshomaru caught sight of something well more like someone "Bankotsu." Looking back down at Rin he watched her stare at him, her hands shaking.

XXX

All idle chatter had been lost on her as she stepped out of the car and once again not quite sure how she had walked from the restaurant to the car as she stared at her front door. Mitomi was already inside. Choosing to avoid her mother Rin turned the other way and started walking down the hall and out the door into the freezing night air. She had to clear her head. Suddenly a hand flashed out to her side and grabbed hold of her shoulder and piercing scream left Rin's lips as she jumped only to stop once she saw sesshomaru standing to the right of her his eyes hard and piercing. "Sess- Sesshomaru-sama you scared me." "I see this, you left your purse in my car I simply came to return it." "Ar-arrigato." Sesshomaru nodded his head in recognition. "Aren't you going to go home?" His cold voice felt like a bucket of water being doused on her, it was refreshing. "Hai I was just taking a walk." "At one in the morning?" Rin nodded. "I'll walk with you." Rin's eyes widened. "A-alright." Sesshomaru nodded as he let her lead the way. The first few blocks were filled with silence. Until they rounded the third block and sesshomaru's cold deep voice filled the silence. "You know Rin you still haven't answered my question who gave that to you?" "Rin felt her stomach churn as a small ache entered her heart. "No one sesshomaru-sama." "I don't believe that Rin, I don't like to be kept waiting not for anything." For some reason this both touched and angered Rin as she stopped and turned to sesshomaru. "Well sorry to disappoint you sesshomaru but it really isn't any of your business." "Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "alright, that's fine, you'll tell me eventually." Rin huffed at the comment. "Keep telling yourself that." "I will." Rin rolled her eyes god this guy had some nerve. 

_**A/N: ALRIGHT YOU GUYS HERE YA GO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I HAD TO KEEP REDOING THIS STUPID CHAPTER, IT JUST WASN'T TURNING OUT THE WAY I WANTED IT TO, I TOLD YA THIS WOULD CHAPTER WOULD MOVE A LITTLE FASTER WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. AND LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. Writers love reviews!**_

_**JA NE!**_


	8. SEX

DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA NOT MINNEEEEEEEEEE and neither is the song Breath by faith hill.

A/N: SORRY FOR TAKING LIKE WHAT 4 MONTHS TO UPDATE…HIDES FROM ANGRY PPLE

SPECIAL THANKS TO KRAZI3-ANIMELOVER COULDN'T OF DONE IT WITHOUT HER SPECTACULAR IDEA' MAJOR KUDOS TO HER

also..i didnt edit...hides...i just sat and wrote 8 pages..sorry its soo short...i wanted to meet my dead line

Oh just letting you all kno there are two lemons you have been warned! The first one I did not write..lol too lazy second one I did…both are important! enjoy

so on with the story

CHAPER 8

SEX

School who needed to go to school? What a waste of time…so mundun and boring. Same thing day in and day out…well that's was Akiro always said.

Holding tight to the past was one thing that Rin always tried to avoid, too bad this time around it was just too much. Always in her head always in her thoughts, he was always in her dreams and now he was always in her nightmares.

IT had been a month since her fate full encounter with Bankotsu which told her one thing…she was still in deep shit.

What had happened in the last month…ha that's a funny question. Her days were a mix of booze and pills…A's? fuck if she knew how she got them….maybe she gave her teacjhers blow jobs..that would explain a lot…No bad Rin.

Rin pulled the hood up to save her hair from the sprinkles soon to turn into a down pour. Where she was walking to? She wasn't sure she couldn't even remember the day ending or even walking home to ditch her backpack. Not like it mattered though.

Walking through downtown wasn't like walking through her neighborhood. No snooty nosey neighborhood housewives with diamonds falling out of their asses peeking through their windows and watching your every move just to gossip about it later, too damned bored with their own perfectly fake lives. Nope Downtown was totally different, why? Because no one gave a fuck. Everyone was just doing their own thing. Strippers standing on the corners pimps taking their money drug dealers hiding from the cops, stripper mothers with their half asleep accidents, trying to smuggle them in through the back while they worked. Then you had the demons, the crime bosses. But you never saw them, they only saw you. Little Rin fit in just fine with her oversized black hoodie and her ripped and shredded jeans. Of course no one saw the little white lines connected to her ears as she absent mindedly made her way through the crowded dimly lit streets and the flashy signs headed towards the black alley ways that should have frightened her. Should have….but didn't.

Rin knew that Bankotsu would never show his face in such a dirty environment. She knew that for a fact, not with his holier then thou attitude. Rin slipped past the opening of an alleyway and encased herself in darkness.

XxX

As they made their way down the hallway into one of the huge guest bedrooms, Kiki's pussy was so wet from the touch of Sesshomaru's hands on her breasts. She's been waiting for so long to ride her tight petite pussy on his dick. As they got to the end of the hallway he pushed open the giant oak door into his master bedroom. She had been yearing for this moment…Ha Mitomi could kiss her botox injected ass. Inside was the biggest bed she'd ever seen, oh the memory's she'd have on it, she thought snidely. Once inside, she pushed her hips between his and felt the massive dick that was about to ram inside her pussy, jesus christ it was huge, atleast 9 inches, was it going to fit? She wondered, oh well ill make it fit, she thought, I didn't come all this way and work this hard for the bastard to be too big for me. But that thought soon faded as he started sliding off her transparent blouse exposing her large, but perky breasts, and brushed his hands across her nipples and watched satisfied as they got harder for him, damn this bitch is hot he thought. He laid her across the silk sheet covered bed as her soft skin was as smooth as the silky sheets. And quickly moved her panties aside and slide one, and then two fingers into and felt her hot slippery pussy squeeze his fingers as he moved them in and out slowly and the pushed his fingers up into her G-spot and she just about passed out when he did that, man was he in for a more interesting night than the bitches the previous nights. He slid her panties off then pulled off her skirt and what he saw was probably the nicest pussy he's ever seen, for a secretary that is.

Glistening in the moonlight, swollen cunt was drenched in cum. She was completely naked now laying on his bed, wetter than she'd ever been. He pulled off his shirt and all she saw where, abs, pecks, and sex, he was THE finest guy she ever seen with out a shirt. With his pants still on he put his body over hers and started sucking on her perky nipples and stroking her clit with one of his fingers until she was shaking and stiff at the same time from the combined pleasure. Her legs started to wrap around his waist but he quickly and forcefully put them back down into their original position. He unbuttoned his pants, and slid off his pants, and boxers, all at once, exposing his erect, long, thick dick. Oh my god she thought, its bigger than she thought, as her eyes widened, and she shuddered and he took it and rubbed his soft head against her wet pussy and slid it up and down her lips and pressed it into her clit while she dug her nails into his back, moaning and about to cum already, and he hadn't even begun.

She suddenly felt something she'd never felt before, his dick was sliding into her, the sting of her small petite pussy stretching to accommodate his size. She felt this explosion of pleasure, and her pussy got even wetter as he pushed deeper, and deeper into her. His dick so big, soft, and thick, inside pressing against her pussy walls stretching beyond what would never stretch them to that extent. He felt her pussy wrapped around his dick, he knew she's never had anyone as big as him before, he heard her squeal softly when he slid it into her, and felt her pussy squeeze his massive dick, as he pushed it in and out. Jesus this bitch was tight, he thought, as he went faster and harder into her little pussy and so it continued. She started to scream and shake beneath him as he pushed even further into her already pounding her and feeling her pussy pulsate around his cock and he rammed it carelessly into her pussy with the intention of tearing the shit up and her not walking strait for a week.

She screamed even louder as she wrapped her legs around his waist and clenched her pussy even tighter around his dick making it harder to push in to her, her soft wet pussy drenched in cum stroking his dick as he went in and out harder and felt her stiffen beneath him knowing she was about to cum all over his dick, he pushed harder and went faster while her breaths grew louder and deeper while her eyes starting rolling in the back of her head, that instant her pussy clenched harder than any pussy hes ever felt before clench around his dick and it was then her toes curled up and he felt this rush of cum rush into and past his shaft and kept going as she screamed at the top of her lungs and whimpered and cried alittle as he kept going, tears started coming from her eyes because it was more intense than anything she's ever felt before, and at the moment he let out a loud groan and she felt his hot seamen shoot into her little pussy and he sunk his teeth into her left breast holding her down while he finished off and she just laid there stiff with her pussy still pulsating and squeezing his dick as he pushed in alittle deeper and then pulled out and rubbed his cum covered dick between her lips and that little pink clit of hers as she shivered and let out another whimper as the hot seamen poured out from her pussy and down too her ass alittle. She laid stiff & motionless for about 5 minutes or so still twitching, with her pussyhole still clenching, opening and closing with his cum still secreting from the abscess between her legs.

Sesshomaru stood by the end of the window liquid gold eyes looked out glancing at his landscaping with cold calculated precision as he nimbly buckled his custom fit and tailored jeans (YES HE WEARS JEANS!! GET OVER IT) He wondered what Rin was doing? It had been a month since he'd seen her, maybe he should pay her mother a visit.

"mmm baby" Sesshomaru turned distracted from his musing to looked down at the trashy whore currently laying on one of his guest beds disgust suddenly very present "get out." Said "whore" looked up at sesshomaru. Shock and hurt evident at the sound of disgust and blatant disregaurd for her as he spoke. "w, what?"

"are. You. Deaf?"

The blond stood slowly.

Sesshomaru grabbed his keys

"Leave whore"

XxX

Sprinkles turned into drops, drops turned into pins, pins turned painfull as the rain beat down harshly upon everything and anything, Including Rin. Stuffing her ipod into her bra Rin let her hood slip and fall as she stared out at the layout infront hof her oblivious to reality.

XxX

_**Rin-chan get on stage, I want to see you act. "No! omg ahh no Akiro I, I couldn't." Rin shook her head as her boyfriend tried nudging her towards the burnt down and abandoned stage. "Rin! If you can't do it infront of just me how will you ever perform infront of a LIVE audience a room of 2,000 people?" Rin gulped as she stared up into loving blue eyes. "I, I…I." Rin searched his eyes looking for any type of leniency…none, her resolve hardend. "fine." Stomping up onto the stage Rin began the first line singing perfectly."**_

XxX

Numb wet hands grasped unknowingly onto the rotted banister as Rin's feet carried the oblivious girl up to the stage, her long damp hair sticking to the sides of her face. Her mouth opened, the delicate notes pouring out perfectly

"I can feel the magic floating in the air, being with you gets me that way,

I watch the sunset dance across your face, and I've never been this swept away.

Deep purple eyes stared out straight ahead passed curios gold ones seemingly seeing another time and place entirely as she smiled at an unknown figure.

XxX

_**Rin smiled as she belted out the first line and watched as his face lit up. Was that a tear she spotted? Rin's smile widened as she raised her voice high and strong for the chorus**_

"_**Cause I can feel you breathe**_

_**It's washing over me**_

_**And suddenly i'm melting into you**_

_**There's nothing left to prove**_

_**Baby, all we need is just to be**_

_**Caught up in the touch**_

_**Slow and steady rush**_

_**Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be**_

_**I can feel you breathe"**_

_**She broke as her smile grew wide. Yes he was crying. Rin giggled. "Oh Akiro! Are you crying? I thought men NEVER cried!" Akiro titled his head back and laughed. "I had something umm in my eye!" Rin rolled her eyes.**_

XxX

Sesshomaru watched as His personal secretaries daughter and probably the most beautiful human girl he had ever seen completely break down, what had happened to make her life so miserable?

Rin oblivious to even the cold stood motionless smiling "Akiro oh baby I love you too, did you like it? I wrote it JUST for you."

Akiro? Who was Akiro? That sounded familiar.

Rins small hands grasped at her necklace "yes I love it I keep it close to my heart as always." She laughed and twirled

XxX

"_**Rin! Baby we have to go, come on koi its gonna get dark soon I don't want you walking home in the dark its not safe." Rin smiled "Your such a worry wart!" She would never admit just how much she loved his worrying. "Akiro make love to me here right now on this stage! I want everyone to see!" Rin smirk and peered out from the corner of her eyes waiting for Akiro's response. He just smiled.**_

XxX

Sesshomaru's eyes widened Make love? Rin seemed to be in such a state of incoherentnes that he wasn't sure exactly what to expect as she walked down the steps talking to that same figure that eluded his sight. Was he a boyfriend? Sesshomaru thought it over as she made her way towards him Yes that seemed correct, he didn't take her for the whoring type.

"Akiro are you going to take me back to your room then? We don't have time, oh really? Your going to tell my mother that?..well…alright."

Rin walked slowly towards sesshomaru stopp right in front of him as she attempted to stand on her tippie toes to kiss him. Sesshomaru should have stopped this madness, should have stopped himself, but he couldn't He should have shaken her into conciousness right then, but something stopped him, held him back, morbid curiosity perhaps? He wasn't sure. Still he found himself complying to her unspoken wishes as he bent lower wrapping his hand around the back of her small head as she gently nibbled on his lower lip caressing the upper with her tongue as he granted her access before deepening the kiss. She, she tasted like nothing he had tasted EVER before. She was sweet, yet bitter, a mixture of spice but not spicy, and..minty? Being a demon he could taste her natural taste more so then what she ate which really didn't leave any taste, not to his demon senses at least. "mm Akiro."

Sesshomaru should of stopped it was wrong this was wrong, she was moaning another mans name, a dead one at….and that's when it hit him Akiro was that stupid kid Bnakotsu asked to be assassinated. Still he didn't stop, why? Because he was a cold and very selfish man. Sesshomaru always got what he wanted and as of late he wanted her.

Was ir right? No did he care? No

Wraping his other arm around under her butt her scooped her up and daring a chance to speak "Rin baby its cold lets go to my place, I'll warm you up." It was cheesy yes but Sesshomaru wanted to know exactly what he was working with.

Rin shivered as if realizing the frigid air for the first time. "W-when did it start to rain Akiro?" Sesshomaru stared into her trusting violet eyes "Just now baby, you know how it is in winter."

Rin shook her head still seeing anothers face as sesshomaru dropped her off into his car driving twenty minutes to his mansion. Well twenty speeding 40 if he took his time.

XxX

_**Rin walked up to Akiro, trying to hug him Akiro I love you." Akiro looked down but didn't say anything. Rin hugged him but she didn't feel anything, her arm went through him. "Akiro? Akiro say something ." Akiro didn't speak Looking up Rin screamed in horror Akiro had no face, the building behind him were turning black what was happeneing? "AKIRO!"**_

Sesshomaru had just led her into the front door when she started screaming. FUCK. That word resounded through his head as he shook the small girl. "Rin, rin, RIN!" Rin stopped screaming "whe…where am i?" Looking around Rin took in her surroundings.

"This, where?" Sesshomaru let out a breath. "I saw you walking and brought you in from the rain we were just headed out to your ho.." Sesshomaru never finished the sentence as Rin's hands tore off her sopping wet hoodie, and her shirt as well, leaving her white lacy bra wet and very see through as her ipod hit the floor with a loud clank.

Cold soft lips crashed into warm shocked ones as Rin wrapped her arms around sesshomaru's neck, expertly deepening the kiss.

Kissing led to heated foreplay as Sesshomaru dumped Rin onto his personal bed and almost growled with pleasure as Rin removed his pants grabbing at his hardened pulsing length expertly moving her hand at the base of his this shaft while her tongue massaged the warm pink head before sliding it into her warm wet mouth. Sesshomaru's normally light honey eyes turned into a dark gold as he clenched his hands restraining himself from wrapping them around her head and taking control of the situation, he doubted very much that she would like her head shoved back and forth.

Rin closed her eyes, what was she doing? This was her mothers boss! But that little voice of reason seemed to elude her as she pulled his hard length out while slowly standing, leaving scortching kisses up his leave muscular frame. Sesshomaru hissed as rin's still cold body pressed against his. With years of experience He slowly removed her wet black and pink panties while slowly dragging his large hands across her inner thighs making her moan.

Feeling herself get wetter Rin pressed her curved smooth hips agains't his lower abdomen. The feeling was like an electric shock as Sesshomaru's eyes bled red. He could feel his inner demon taking over and he did nothing to stop as his once thought to be immaculate hold dissolved with every touch and kiss this girl gave him.

Grabbing her hips sesshomaru spread her legs before sliding in a finger and then another while laying down and pulling her on top,this earned him a scream of pleasure as he felt warm liquid pool across his stomach. He growled pushing her back Sesshomaru lifted her up and slowly slid himself inside almost cumming at the tightness and warmth.

Rolling over so that he was in control sesshomaru rocked is hips expertly between her thighs… Rin moaned as she dug her small nails into his chest biting down on hard on her lower lip.

Sesshomaru bent his head down and purred dominance ringing in every word "good girl, scream for me Rin, scream." Rin could feel her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she felt her legs tighten and a heat start to coil in the pit of her stomach. "S..sessh.." Sesshomaru growled "scream rin!" Sesshomaru thrusted harder feeling her squeeze his almost spastically. "Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru smiled sliding himself out before she came..he heard her whimper in protest as she chuckled turning her over on her hands and knees before spreading her legs once more teasting her with the head of his shaft. "Tell me what you want Rin." Rin closed her eyes, no logical thought possessed her head as she smirked grinding her hips backwards. "mmm" Sesshomaru pressed against her tightness, ha she wasn't going to get away that easily. "Rin." Sesshomaru's voice was low and seductive as he slid a finger up between her and slowly rubbed around that small bundle of nerves. Rin moaned loud "No" Sesshomaru smiled "Yes Rin." He stopped

Rin's eyes widened she hurt so bad and the coil was getting so intense so hott it felt like she was on fire.

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched her small delicate form squirm. He took this time to really appreciate her naked form. Her small smooth back her perky large breasts her smooth round ass, the way her hips curved out making them wide but not huge. 'Sesshomaru p..pl..please" Rin almost cried out the word. Sesshomaru smiled that's what he had been waiting for. Grabbing her hips forcefully Sesshomaru started to rub the bundle of nerves feeling her hips jerk back and forth in his hands before thrusting himself in hard, she screamed.. harder and harder he rocked his hips as he continued to ttorture her little bundle of nerves.

Rin could feel the fire getting hotter her legs tightening tighter, she began to shake as she started to cry out, faster, harder, hotter, she couldn't take it, she felt like she was going to explode "Oh oh my god!.." Rin climaxed as she screamed out sesshomaru's name.

Sesshomaru growled loud as he felt her squeeze almost painfully as he pushed against her back wall letting himself cum with satisfaction.

Sesshomaru's eyes instantly returned to gold as he slid himself out of Rin and watched as the small girl curled into a ball and fell soundly asleep. What had he done?

**A/N TADA!!**

**HOPE THE SEX SCENE WAS OK…WOO THAT WAS A HARD ONE TO WRITE, WELL I WANT REVIEWS!! SO PLEASE…INPUT!! . next chap in 2 weeks**


	9. Piecing it together

**Piecing it together**

The red digital clock read 6:45 am. "Beep beep" Ugh what was that awful noise. Her eyes opened groggily, a dark figure bent towards her. The noise stopped. oh thank kami. 7:05 pm. Rin rolled over and pulled the soft white comforter over her head, just another hour of sleep it was only 7:05 pm. Pm? Rin pushed the covers off of her head and turned towards the clock willing the grogginess to leave her eyes and she tried to focus on the red lettering.

"Oh, i slept all day?" Rin shook herself. What day was it? She looked around her room for her laptop. Slowly the realization came to her as she took in the large wall sized victorian styled windows, the leather chair, dark wood furniture. Spreading her arms out Rin felt the enormity of the bed, this isn't my room. This isn't my room, oh shit this. She stopped her inner ranting as her arm brushed against another larger more muscular arm. Yanking her hand back quickly Rin scurried away from the enormous lump lying on the other side of the bed, who was it? A low grunt came from the large mass.

Rin squinted her eyes in the moonlight room as saw a back, large and muscular, okay so the large mass was no doubt a guy, long hair, and markings. This was a demon, those were demon markings. Rin shook her head and felt down for her phone. Wait, no clothes. She snapped her head down and screamed. She couldn't stop screaming, she didn't know why but panic set in. Strange room, no clothes, she'd been asleep for a whole day, a man lay at least half naked beside her, no this was a demon. oh, oh, oh no. This was a dream she was still strung out from the cocktail of pills she had taken. God she shouldn't of let herself out of the house, stupid stupid Rin!

"oh god." Rin watched frozen as the figure stood and moved towards her. He was enormous at least 6'5 maybe taller and so built, it was almost too much for her terrified state of mind.

"Rin."

The voice called out to her hesitantly, He knew her name, she must have given it to him. She was so high she was probably capable of anything. Wait anything but sleeping with a man, no she hadn't slept with anyone since, since Akiro. Her eyes widened as the demon neared. Rape? was she raped then? did this demon drag her against her will? Rin slip a hand down between her thighs, she didn't feel any dried blood. Had she been a willing participant then? No Rin wanted to deny it, but, could she? The figure was standing right in front of her. In the moonlight his features were distorted, Golden eyes were the only thing she could pick out clearly, that and white hair.

"D-did you, was i? did you rape me?" Rin couldn't swallow, a lump started to form at the back of her throat at the very thought of it, sure she was partially suicidal at times but faced with the potential fact that she was staring into the face of her rapist and possible murderer chilled her to the bone.

"O-or, or was i willing?" Rin's hands were clammy as she clenched them tightly at her sides, the slight pressure of her fingernails digging into her skin stopped her from screaming again.

He wasn't doing anything. The guy was just standing there. It felt like hours, her standing there staring up at golden eyes. She wanted to speak but couldn't, she had lost her voice, breathing was starting to become a problem to. Finally he moved around her, every muscle in Rin's body tensed as she waited for the unexpected, the lights turned on slowly and She wanted desperately to hide, the dark was better then the light, she didn't want to see the demon in the light, scared of what might happen. But she couldn't move. A small whimper escaped her lips when she felt the air behind her shift with his movement.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. She wasn't speaking, shock had clearly set in and was immobilizing her. He didn't want to Risk touching her for fear it would set off a panic attack, he really didn't want to deal with a panic stricken teenager. Sesshomaru moved himself to the chair and decided speaking softly would be the best way to calm her down.

"Rin calm down, release your hands, i'm not here to hurt you."

He watched as rin visibly flinched and she got stiffer.

"Rin, you haven't been raped." Well technically she was, statutory rape and also she had been heavily under the influence of narcotics as well as booze but right now that was beside the point.

Rin let out a tiny breath, his voice was oddly calming, she wasn't sure why, it also vaguely sounded familiar, the more she listened the more she relaxed.

"I know your voice.' Rin turned around slowly and took in the demon's apearance, she stood corrected, his hair was silver not white, and dear god he had markings everywhere, he was a full blooded demon.

"Rin you remember who i am don't you?"

Rin moved to sit on the edge of the bed and wrapped the covers around herself. It came to her slowly, her brain was hazy at best right now.

But finally the realization set in and her mouth dropped open.

"Sesshomaru-san, you'r my mom's new boss."

it came out as a whisper and the minute she said it, she knew it to be true. confusion and curiosity became the two prominent emotions in her head.

"Hai."

"where did you find me?"

"what makes you think i found you Rin?"

"wait how did you find me and why did i go with you?"

"You were wandering around downtown two days ago."

Rin stared at sesshomaru, sesshomaru stared back, all emotion swept from his face, or so he probably thought, but there was something there, she could feel it in the air and read it in his eyes.

"We slept together, why?"

well this girl certainly didn't beat around the bush, unlike her evassive mother. sesshomaru thought as he tried to figure out the best way to answer that.

"I took you home because you would of passed out in a ditch, and you kissed me and i gave in." Truthful was always best he figured.

Rin looked to her side as she tried to take it all in. She was trying to repress a panic attack, slow steady brea ths, she reminded herself, unfortunately it wasn't working, she could already feel herself hyperventilating. The lights were becoming too bright. She could feel the nauseating tightening in her stomach start to form. Rin looked back towards sesshomaru a pleading look in her eyes.

Sesshomaru couldn't help himself the look in her eyes broke him.

"Rin listen to my voice, take a deep breath."

Sesshomaru stood and walked slowly towards his secretaries shaking daughter.

"Count backwards in your head, slowly."

Rin shook her head as she did as was instructed. 12,11,10...5,4,3...1. Rin exhaled slowly after she had counted backwards 3 different times. She turned her head up and saw her mom' boss exit the room. Rin felt embarrassed by her little incident, nothing like that had really ever happened to her before and she had waken up in tons of strange places not remembering a thing from the previous day, or days. What had made this time any different? was it because she had waken up completely naked? no he had done that before, but in her own room. The fact that she was in someone elses house and had been for the past day was maybe why she freaked out? Or Rin thought to herself bitterly, maybe its because i just slept with my moms boss and i don't remember any of it. That could be a possibility too.

Sesshomaru leaned over his kitchen counter, knuckles white as he pressed down on them. What had he been thinking? sleeping with a minor, she couldn't be much older then 16. She had looked so lost, and he had done it impulsively, stupid error, big fucking mistake sesshomaru! What was he to tell her, why did he even care what she knew? oh well maybe perhaps because she could sue him and he could go to jail! and lose everything. A bastard he was, a pedophile, no definitely not. Selling illegal substances and killing people in his opinion were one thing, but touching a child that was something else entirely and it was entirely wrong. compared to his hundred plus years, this girl was barely a toddler. Sesshomaru was too deep in thought to notice the soft padding of feet or the small naked form that apeared in his kitchen.

"Sesshomaru-san?"

He looked up from were he had previously been staring a hole into his marble counter tops. Gorgeous dark burgundy brown hair framed her small figure large purple eyes looked up at him. purple? Yes her eyes were purple. Sess homaru remembered why he had taken her home, she was completely captivating. It was strange for him to want a human girl. was it her eyes that drew him into her? well that was certainly apart of it but not the only reason nor the main reason, those reasons still eluded him.

"Do you enjoy walking around my house in the nude?"

Rin blushed unknowingly

"I didn't think you'd be very happy if i had dragged that big expensive comforter down here, and i can't find my clothes."

it fell silent then, it was one of those uncomfortable pauses and no one was quite sure what to say.

"Your clothes are in the room to your left, get dressed and i will see you home."

Rin opened her mouth to protest but immediately shut it and turned to retrieve her clothes. Somehow she didn't think sesshomaru would be too responsive to her whining to stay here, and not like she even had the right to in the first place.

xxx

The ride home had been long and silent, she had asked a few questions but they had all been met with silence until he had reached the block where her house was, Sesshomaru had pulled out a small white card and handed it to her before driving off, still without muttering a single word.

Rin had dreaded coming home to her mother and she almost wept with relief when she saw that the bitch was no where to be found. Rin fell into her bed with a sigh.

"Oh what just happened Rin? That really wasn't real, your still hallucinating." Rin closed her eyes tight and counted to ten before opening them once again, nothing.

"Nope, it was real." Ugh, Rin rolled over onto her side and caught a wiff of herself.

"ew i stink!" Rin felt grimy and stinky. It was definitely time for a shower and some narcotics anything to help ease the inner turmoil of sleeping with a century old demon.

xxx

Mitomi pulled her car into the garage.

"yes thank you riyukotsu, yes, you will be hearing from me soon, ah i look forward to it...sayanora."

Mitomi chucked her phone onto the table as she shut the front door behind her. Lovely this was just what she needed, Something to shove in Rin's face. Her old boyfriends brother, and the best part was, She would be sleeping with him. Mitomi patted herself on the back this scheme was ingenious. Rin would be out of her life for good in mere months.

xxxxxxxx

**Alrighty well i just wanted to continue with this story since im updating my other one, sorry for the long break. If there are any of my old reviewers left. Porbably not. anyway next chapter will be up very shortley. **

**please review and lemme know what you think.**


	10. Dreamland

**Dreamland**

_DREAM..._

_"Rin, rin come see this baby"_

_Rin looked over at Akiro why was he walking out towards the lake?_

_"Silly, where are you going? There's nothing to see over there but that old lake, we've seen it a dozen times!"_

_"Little bird trust me."_

_Rin rolled over and dusted off her white sundress. What a goof, she loved it when he Americanized her name and called her little bird. Just something about the way he said it always made her smile._

_"Oh fine but you better not push me in the lake because if I'm going down so will you Mr."_

_Akiro laughed as he turned towards her his hand extended outwards. She always loved how his short spiky black hair looked blue in the light especially when the sun set. Rin put her hand in his and laughed as he twirled her into his arms and wrapped them tightly around her as they stared out across the lake._

_"Do you trust me Rin?"_

_"Always."_

_"Good, now close your eyes and I want you to picture something for me."_

_"Okay, my eyes are closed what am I picturing? You, naked yum!"_

_"No silly! Not today..."_

_"Damn"_

_"Ah rin shush, now I want you to picture an empty apartment, are you doing that?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good now I want you to fill that apartment with...ah Rin let go of my belt it's not time for that!"_

_Rin giggled and she entwined her hands with his."_

_"Now after you've filled it with furniture, I want you to add 2 dogs and a cat have you done that?"_

_"mhm"_

_"Alright now I want you to add me and you, and I want us to be curled up on the couch together all..."_

_"Wait why can't we cuddle in bed? I wanna cuddle in bed!"_

_"Alright fine, we are cuddling in bed...naked."_

_"Yes!"_

_Rin smiled as she felt the rumble of Akiro's laugh deep in his chest._

_"Alright, now picture us in 3 years from now? Can you picture all that clearly my little bird?"_

_Rin scrunched her eyes tight and smiled_

_"Yea, actually I can."_

_Even though Rin couldn't see it she just knew he was smiling down at her as he rubbed small circles on her arms._

_"Rin all that is possible then, I really want that to be our future once we are out of high school we can run away from all this."_

_Rin opened her eyes and she felt Akiro move to stand in front of her, she blushed as he looked down at her with those intense icy green eyes._

_"Rin, will you run away with me? Will you stay by my side and live with me? I can't promise you riches or that you'll always be happy but I can promise I'll never stop loving you or stop trying my hardest to make you smile, like I'm doing now"_

_Rin threw her head back and laughed as she wrapped her arms around Akiro's neck. Standing on her tippy-toes Rin touched the tip of her nose to his before answering_

_"Yes Akiro I'll runaway with you, all I want is to be a part of your life, like I'm doing now."_

_Akiro laughed before Kissing Rin on the lips lightly then slowly deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the middle of her back pulling her in closer._

_"Mm Akiro I love you."_

_"I love you more koi."_

_Rin gasped as Akiro vanished from her arms, looking up Rin watched the sky begin to darken as the scenery around her shifted, She wasn't in the park anymore, she behind the Tokyo theatre in the alleyway were, oh Kami, no, no she didn't want to see this._

_"Akiro!" Rin felt her eyes well up with tears as Akiro suddenly appeared again, but this time, he was covered in blood and lying face down on the ground choking._

_"Akiro! akiro roll over!" Rin felt herself panic as she tried to run to him but she couldn't move, it was as if there was some barrier between her and him. Rin screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt the warm tears start to pour down her cheeks_

_"Akiro get up! Akiro baby move! breathe! BREATHE!" She couldn't stop screaming, he was making the most awful of noises and he wasn't rolling over he was going to suffocate in a pool of his own blood. Rin felt a small surge and suddenly she was underneath the ground staring up at him slowly suffocating to death. She couldn't touch him; she tried clawing scratching no matter what she couldn't reach him._

_"BREATHE DON'T DIE ON ME!"_

_Another surge and she was right beside him and she watched helplessly as he started to shudder and twitch before he went completely limp and everything went black._

_xxx_

Rin woke up screaming. Hot tears were pouring down her and she was making the worst gurgling noise, she shot up immediately and cringed as she emptied her stomach into the waste basket beside her bed. She hadn't had a nightmare like that in over a year. It was awful and harsh and so real she felt the fresh stab of grief all over again. She pulled her hair back as much as she could before another stream of halfway digested pills and booze pour out of her mouth. Swigging a stale glass of water to try and kill the rancid taste, Rin laid back down shakily thinking

"You Promised me we'd run away, you promised."

A sob escaped her mouth.

xxx

It was entirely that little twit's fault! Sesshomaru kicked off the covers angrily and sat up looking at the red blinking numbers next to him. 3:47 great, just fucking perfect. He apparently was going to work tired today, as he had been for the past month since he had driven that human girl home.

Rin that was her name, well of course it was. Oh don't pretend amnesia you can't go one hour without that name popping up in your head. He silently chastised himself. Was this the work of his conscience finally rearing its ugly tiny little head? Maybe although he could have sworn he had been born without one. Maybe he was wrong.

Enough musing over possibility of finally discovering his long lost conscience, he had more pressing matters to attend to like the fact that images of Rin and him having sex were burned into his brain, yes that's right, they had sex, it wasn't fucking, it was sex! oh god damnit. He had been gentle and taken his time; he had been slow and made sure she had been pleasured as well as him. He hadn't fucked her like he had other females. That wasn't normal for him. He didn't have sex, he fucked and moved on. didn't he? Yes he did because he didn't give a rat's ass, speaking of asses hers had been a ten. Oh god-fucking-damnit! this was not fucking healthy. No he fucked her, he didn't have sex with her he had fucked her. Plain and fucking simple. She had caught his eye and turned him on and he did what he normally did with a female that caught his eye and turned him on, he fucked the living day lights out of her and like any other chick he would move on. Right? well of course, he needed to stop obsessing over this fucking child. Sesshomaru groaned as he ran his hands through his hair. That was it, he had defiled a child, that's why he couldn't stop thinking about her, and even in his world that was taboo. Now it all made sense everything did, well he would simply have make amends by never coming in contact with her again. Exactly that would work; he would make sure they never came in contact. There case fucking closed.

Sesshomaru nodded to himself as he stepped into the shower.

xxx

The sun was shining too bright, oh who the hell opened the blinds? her head was pounding; oh she swore she was going to kill the sun one of these days. Groaning loudly Rin threw a pillow over her head in a feeble attempt to block out the sun. Slowly her eyes grew heavy again and that lull that comes over you started to pull her deeper into the darkness of dreamland and just as she was about to give in the smell hit her, oh god it was rank!

"ugh what the fuck is that smell?"

Tossing the pillow off of her head Rin rolled onto her side and saw the waste basket.

"oh that's just gross." Rin whispered before again groaning as she sat up hands holding the side of her head as the blood left her head making the pounding in her head to times worse. this was just fucking peachy she thought as she chucked the contents of the waste basket into her toilet gasping as some of it splattered onto her shirt.

"More nightmares and hangovers sweetheart?"

Rin jumped dropping her puke bucket and turning around to find her mother all suited up for work smiling at her, oh that was creepy, her mom smiling, at her. She couldn't help the shudder.

"Yea."

Mitomi smiled as she took in her daughter's ragged appearance, her long hair sticking out in messy tangles, her shorts rumpled and her oversized shirt spotted with fresh puke stains. Dark circles ran underneath her eyes and her pink lips were very much cracked and bleeding. Mitomi's smile widened.

"well I made breakfast for you sweetheart, just some toast and butter, come down to eat when you've washed up."

Rin raised her left eyebrow.

"No thanks I'll pass you probably poisoned it anyways."

Mitomi looked genuinely shocked.

"Why would you ever think such a thing? Rin you're my daughter."

"well there's something you don't say every day."

Rin threw in sarcastically as she watched her mother start to get angry.

"I was just trying to do something nice and be a mother to my daughter."

"Yea well don't you're not very good at being a mother, mom, so uh just stick to spreading your legs your much better at being a whore."

Rin had no idea where her sudden outburst of anger came from; it must have been the bottled up emotions from her dream last night, or maybe the fact that she thought her mom was trying to get rid of some sort of guilty conscience by actually paying a little bit of attention to her today. Well whatever the reason, rin was shocked by her anger and she could tell her mother was done playing mom. oh boy.

Rin backed up as her mom stormed into the bathroom and pinned rin against the wall.

"You little bitch!"

Rin flinched as her mother slapped her open palm against the wall. Mitomi laughed as she watched Rin flinch,

"Oh you better be scared of me Rin, you fucking better watch your back!" Mitomi shoved Rin into the wall for good measure before storming off. Rin waited to hear the front door slam shut and the sound of the engine starting before she let the tears fall. Rin burst out sobbing and she wrapped her arms around her knees. She just couldn't muster up the strength to be numb today; it was as if someone had turned her emotions on full blast. Her mom screaming at her calling her bitch, the anger she felt when her mother did something nice for her. It never used to be like this, once upon a time her mother used to sing lullabies, kissed her booboo when she fell, and held her close when she would wake up crying from a nightmare.

Oh but that was a lifetime ago she was surprised she even remembered, maybe Rin had dreamt it, it certainly seemed like a dream when she thought back on it and then looking at what just happened this morning, her mother, caring; that wasn't possible.

xxx

Bankotsu smiled as he slid the knife across the screaming girl's throat. Hmm, Rin's mother had contacted him a few days. It simply made him giddy to know that soon he would be able to finally clean up the mess he had made.

"Oh sweet Rin, don't you worry, it won't hurt forever."

Bankotsu wiped the blood onto the dead girl's bare breast.

"Dispose of her, I'm finished here."

xxx

Rin couldn't focus in school, what were they talking about? the proton's attracted the neutrons? no wait she said electrons right? Rin thudded her head on the desk, she couldn't take this. Her mind was anywhere but chemistry.

"Psst Rin."

Rin looked over and saw Inuyasha wiggling his eyebrows at her as he slid a small blue box into her bag. what the hell was he doing?

"miss michyio! the lesson is up here not written on Mr. inutaisho's face."

Rin glared at inuyasha as the rest of the class murmured and laughed. She mouthed a promise to beat him later before turning back around in her seat.

xxx

"Oh I love you!" Rin threw her arms around the taller boy's neck successfully turning his cheeks red.

"Ah rin, not in public get off, kikyo will kill me if she sees this."

"Fuck kikyo, you bought me salvia I love you!"

Rin jumped up and tackled Inuyasha again successfully pinning him between the locker and her. Inuyasha laughed and pealed Rin off as he looked around making sure kikyo wasn't nearby ticked off looking.

"yea well I thought a little welcome gift was in order, ya know I'm just returning the favor for the weed and free vodka."

Rin smirked

"hey what are connections for?" Inuyasha returned the smirk.

"well shrimp what's been up with you this past month you seem, more out of it than usual, smoking some good stuff you're not sharing?"

Rin closed her locker. and picked up her bag staring down at her pink converse.

"Yea something like that."

Rin watched as Inuyasha picked up his own backpack and stretched cracking his back loudly as he headed for the parking lot.

"yea well, share the love shrimp, share the love."

Rin rolled her eyes as she turned and headed the opposite way.

"oof!"

Rin collided with the music teacher Mr. Miyagi.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry child I really wasn't paying attention."

Rin helped gather the scattered papers.

"that's alright."

Mr. miyagi looked up and smiled

"Oh rin just the girl I wanted to see come, follow me into my office won't you."

It wasn't a question so much as an order as the stout little old man waddled off into his office.

"close the door behind you please. yes take a seat, well then."

Rin sat down hesitantly; she had no idea where any of this was going.

"Sir?"

Mr. Miyagi straightened up and clasped his hands together, clearing his throat before he spoke. Rin really didn't have a great feeling about this.

"I've decided that this year's new year's show needs some new talent and I think you are just the girl to do it."

well he certainly didn't beat around the bush, rin thought dryly to herself and my Miyagi rambled on. Singing in the choir? Rin shook her head no, she hadn't sung in a year and she didn't plan on breaking that long abstinence. Rin shook her head again.

"I'm sorry my Miyagi but I really cannot do it, I've already got a full schedule and too much to do what with this being my senior year and all."

Rin got up and turned to walk out the door.

"ah, wait young lady I haven't dismissed you yet."

Rin held her hand to the door knob. Well temper temper, there went Mr. nice guy.

"You see my dear, this isn't an option, I know you are missing an art credit, and you and I both know that sketching 101 won't cut it since you are, you know a senior and all."

Rin smiled at the use of her own words being thrown back in her face, this teacher definitely had a temper, but she just couldn't do it no way. Rin opened the door.

"I'm sorry Mr. miyagi I really can't do it." and with that Rin saluted and vanished out of the choir room.

**a/n: well here is another chapter, just to be clear on a few things, rin is 17, i know some people might think 14 or 16 because of sesshomaru's guesses but he's wrong i did that on purpose to show, sesshomaru really doesn't pay attention to anyone else other then himself. i Hope i get reviews, oh and to make something clear, answering a nasty review i got and deleted, if you don't like my story, because of the sexual content or the fact that this touches a little on the topic of "statutory rape" then please do not read it just to tell me that, no one is holding a gun to your head, don't tell me how twisted i am and disgusting i am, if you don't have constructive criticism or anything nice to say, well then don't say anything at all. Oh and for anyone reading my other story, im having a bit of writer's block on the chapter for it, so it'll take me about another week before i update it. Anyways please review, don't flame.**


	11. Falling

**Falling**

Sesshomaru lifted his head from his hands the empty bottle of grey goose laid upturned by his feet. 'She refuses to leave my mind. This is simply impossible, she won't go away every damned minute I'm saying her name.' he had blown two meetings today and had to cancel the third for fear of completely obliterating his billion dollar company. 'Two share holders gone.' He groaned loudly as his hand reached into the open drawer for another bottle of booze. Popping off the cap the aggravated demon chugged down half the bottle. What was he going to do? This was completely asinine not once in his entire 150 years of life had he been so distracted by a fucking piece of ass! Sesshomaru gulped down the rest of the vodka. What was that one thing his father used to tell him? Oh yes the best way to get over one piece of ass is to get behind another. That was exactly what he needed to do. Pulling out his phone sesshomaru scrolled through his contacts.

'No wonder I'm going nuts I haven't had sex in a month." Sesshomaru chuckled to himself as he reached the 'M' section. mitsu? No she had Chlamydia last time he heard. Sesshomaru hit his thumb on the little red button. The loud ping let him know she had been deleted. 'can't have it get out that I'm sleeping around with diseased sluts.' although technically sesshomaru wasn't susceptible to std's like humans were, the virus still sat in his system and he could still pass it on to any other person/demon he slept with. Now of course that was completely unacceptable.

"Ahem"

Sesshomaru lifted his head and smirked.

"Dearest, Mitomi, what can I do for you?"

Mitomi curled back her ruby red lips as she clicked her black stilettos against the marble flooring.

"Thought I'd stay late and help you sort out those files for the Ichigo inc. meeting on Friday."

Mitomi bit down on her plump bottom lip raising one perfectly sculpted dyed blonde eyebrow, the double meaning behind her seemingly innocent request was obvious to both parties. She had him, bagged, her sex god boss, the notorious calloused cold blooded demon sesshomaru. This was the type of man she always knew she was destined for, not that awful pitiful Irish man Brian she had married, but that was a chapter of her life that had long been closed in her opinion. Licking her lips in satisfaction Mitomi gave a devilish grin as she swayed her hips from side to side slowly as she made her way over to her slightly intoxicated bosses desk. Bending over slowly to give him a good glimpse of her cleavage Mitomi gave a sweet smile.

"I'll just take these and be on my way, lemme know if you need anything else Mr. Taisho."

Turning around Mitomi didn't make it three steps before her boss was pressed up behind her, already working the buttons on her Chanel blouse while the other hand worked on hiking up her skirt. Mitomi let out a small gasp of pleasure as his left hand found its way inside the soft lacing of her bra. Arching her back as he attached himself to the side of her neck his teeth grazing her pulse point softly, awarded Sesshomaru with a loud moan.

Pushing aside the paper work sesshomaru bent his horny secretary over the large glass surface.

"mmmm sessh, mmm please."

Sesshomaru leaned in closer as his knee parted her legs while his hand found its way inside of her laced panties.

"begging already? that'll never do."

Mitomi moaned in ecstasy as she felt her skirt hiked up and heard sesshomaru unzip his pants.

"Beg for it."

Mitomi shuddered as she felt the tip of his head tease her.

"P-please baby"

"that wasn't begging, I want to hear you cry for it."

Sesshomaru slid his fingers inside of her furthering her pleasurable torture before stopping all together. Leaning in close Sesshomaru grabbed a chunk of her bleached blonde hair.

"I said beg for it bitch."

Mitomi cried out

"Please! baby, oh god, baby I need you."

Satisfied sesshomaru spread her legs further before entering her hard and fast. Mitomi screamed out in pain and shock, but her screams of pain quickly turned into moans of pleasure as he kept up a fast steady rhythm. Increasing his thrusts, Sesshomaru bent his head forward as the desk shook and rocked with their rough play. A small clink caught his attention skimming his eyes over it as he prepared to climax sesshomaru took a second look and as quickly as he had been hard he was limp. Completely turned off; The picture that fell out of his secretary's side pocket showed Rin's face smiling next to another girl. He couldn't do it. Pulling out and re adjusting himself Sesshomaru ignored the cry of outrage and shock from his secretary.

"What? what's wrong baby?"

Sesshomaru looked over in disgust at the woman still exposed in front of him, god she truly was a whore.

"Refrain from calling me baby, and go home."

Mitomi sat up and pulled down her skirt, completely dumbfounded. what had just happened? One minute he was fucking her from behind and the next he was dressed and ordering her out. Did she miss a memo or something?

"ex-excuse me?"

Sesshomaru growled

"Go home to your child and take your picture with you."

Mitomi followed her bosses eyes and quickly picked up the picture she had of Rin and Keiko 3 years ago, frowning down at the picture Mitomi was at a complete loss of words, she didn't know what to think still, had seeing her daughters made him snap? if so why? Looking up Mitomi stood up re buttoning her blouse, she knew when she was dismissed, taking her leave Mitomi shot a disgruntled look behind her as the heavy oak doors slammed shut in her face.

Sesshomaru was livid. He had lost his erection, he never lost a fucking erection! that was her mother though, he had screwed her daughter and had just seconds ago been screwing her. No correction, he had sex with Rin, he hadn't treated her like his fuck toy. Sesshomaru felt his ire building the more he thought about it. that girl, he had broken the law and slept with a child. 'The law, who gives a fuck about the law! I am exempt from the laws!' this girl though, it wasn't the fact that he had slept with a child that tore at his conscious, no it was the simple fact that he wanted more, and not just sex, Sesshomaru was growing feelings for the girl.

"RIN!"

Sesshomaru slammed his fist down hard on his glass table successfully shattering it.

"god damnit!" Sesshomaru grabbed his coat and stormed out of the office leaving the shattered glass in his wake. He needed to hunt.

xxx

_there's nothing good about goodbye I could swear I saw you cry, you're falling harder, I could swear I saw you cry._

Rin mouthed the words to one of her dad's favorite American bands. Hinder. The tears were streaming down her face in rivulet's as she clutched the picture of her and Keiko beginning of their freshman year 3 years ago back when things were still alright, back when her family was still together and fairly happy.

"Keiko-Chan I miss you."

Rin bent her head forward and let loose the gut wrenching sobs that had been locked up inside for the last year

-flashback-

_"Rin-Chan! oh rin-chan!"_

_Rin rolled out of bed hitting the floor with a thud._

_"ow!" She was answered with giggles._

_"Ha Rin-chan get up! it's the first day of Christmas break, come outside its snowing!"_

_Rin lifted her head up off of the floor to glare at her sister._

_"It's snowing? you woke me up for freaking snow? Baka go back to bed."_

_Keiko rolled her eyes and skipped into the room Dragging her twin sister to her feet._

_"So grumpy birdie! come outside with me, daddy said he'd get the sleighs out and momma's gonna join us come on it'll be funnnnn!"_

_Rin groaned loudly as her sister flounced about the room excitedly chucking her coat and boots at her._

_"Finnne" Rin hissed_

_"Just get out and bring me coffee!"_

_Keiko jumped up excitedly_

_"Oh really? Yes!"_

_Rin laughed as Keiko tripped over Rin's boots._

_"baka"_

_Keiko laughed and stuck out her tongue_

_"You love me Rin-chan"_

_xxx_

That day had been one of the few fond family moments she could remember clearly. Back then her parents had started developing issues, and Keiko always wanting everyone to be happy and have peace was always trying to get them together for family events and outings. Rin lifted her head back and stared up at her ceiling fan 'god Keiko why did Kami take you and not me? I was the one who should have died, not you.' Rin felt the burn of angry tears

"You hear me god! why did you take her and not me? I was the one who was supposed to die Not her!"

Rin stood up still yelling at her ceiling.

"YOU ASSHOLE, YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED ME I'M THE BAD ONE! WHAT? WE LOOK TOO FUCKING MUCH ALIKE! CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE? I'M THE WHORE, THAT'S THE FUCKING DIFFERENCE YOU PIECE OF SHIT, GIVE HER BACK YOU FUCKING BLOODY HEAR ME? GIVE HER BACK!"

Rin was hysterical as she kicked at her nightstand knocking it over. She couldn't understand it, the good weren't supposed to die, that kind of shit only happened in the movies. It wasn't supposed to happen in real life. Her sister was supposed to be here, Akiro was supposed to be here too. They should still both be breathing, Rin was the one who was supposed to be six feet under cold, lifeless and rotting, not them.

"Why! tell me fucking why!"

Rin didn't bother wiping the makeup smeared tears from her face as she crumpled to the floor, her body it ached, her chest felt like it was going to explode. Her rib cage felt as if it was being pulled apart. a lump formed in the back of her throat as she started to dry heave. It felt as if her very soul was being torn in two. All Rin wanted to do was die, she would give anything for the comfort of eternal peace. She had tried it six months ago. what a fucking success that had been. It wasn't fair her entire family had crumbled and she was the one to blame. Her dad hadn't spoken to her in a year. The day of her sister's funeral, he couldn't look at her, she got one glimpse and the pure unadulterated malice that bled from those eyes she could never forget. He hated her, hell he had abandoned her renouncing his claim as her father. and she couldn't blame him. She'd abandon herself too if she could. Her mom had always preferred her sister but it became even more evident the day of the funeral, Her mother's words still cut through her like a knife.

"You're dead to this family Rin."

Rin curled into herself gripping her pillow tighter against her chest. It didn't help to ease the pain, nothing could ease this kind of pain.

"why?"

_" falling, falling hard_

_you're falling, apart,_

_falling, falling harder,_

_you're falling apart."_

xxx

Smoke lingered in the air clinging to its inhabitants like ghostly limbs, swirling up around thin creamy toned legs, they embrace Mitomi as she stepped into the darkened rialto theatre. It smelt horribly of buttered popcorn and spilt soda. Swiping a hand back mitomi let her short tresses down from their tight bun giving them a slight tussle as she marched up the theatre steps to the projector room. Honestly a projector room? could this man be any less tacky? Wasn't this the demon version of the yakuza? Hell didn't he invent the Yakuza? Why a fucking theatre?

Mitomi pushed through the small grey door and was met with an even dimmer room, almost black and she could barely count, 1,2,3,4...8 men in the room. In the middle sat a body guard, who was also flanked by two more grotesquely large body guards. Where was Bankotsu?

"Have a seat my dear."

Mitomi turned to her left then her right, bells ringing in her head to get out. She stayed, this man wouldn't harm her, yet. She had something that this man wanted. Feeling around for the chair Mitomi sat down and crossed her legs leaving her skirt to rise up dangerously close to her ass.

"Bankotsu-san, it's been awhile."

her greeting was met with a deep chuckle directly in front of her. Jumping slightly Mitomi blinked as the lights were brightened to a dim setting, but being in the dark for all of ten minutes had her squinting as her pupils took a minute to adjust. She was met with dark jade eyes, and a sweet smile. All of it had an air of hostility. This man really was death on her doorstep. She suddenly didn't have a doubt in her mind that he would hesitate even a second to murder her daughter. Well that was just fine with her.

"I must say Mitomi, I was ah quite pleasantly surprised when you contacted me a month ago, I hadn't expected you to be quite so..."

Bankotsu paused for effect as he leaned in slightly.

"Quite so, determined. Selling your own kin out? Well and here I was thinking you would do anything to protect that sweet innocent little girl, considering she is your last child."

"She is no child of mine, that thing is a demon."

Mitomi spit the words like fire from her mouth.

Bankotsu smirked before continuing.

"tsk tsk, you speak so poorly of your child, why I would never sell my own blood out, but well I guess it's true, there really are heartless people in this world."

petite manicured nails pushed down her thin skirt, she could feel her ire rising, how dare this criminal, mass murdering asshole judge her. He killed his own brother for Christ's sake, and here he was calling her heartless when he probably had more skeletons in his damned closet then Charles Manson did in his entire house.

"I didn't come here to talk about my heart, I came here because you agreed to take care of this issue, now do we still have an agreement or will I have to take my issue elsewhere?"

Mitomi cut herself off short wondering if she had gone just a little too far. Taking a look around she saw some of the mutated guards move their hands towards their belts. uh oh.

"so charismatic, that American husband, excuse me ex-husband of yours, must have just simply adored you."

Bankotsu enjoyed the heated glare she attempted to level him with. This washed up whore was a long way from home, and he found it quite endearing that she thought herself equal enough to take on a tone with him. Who knew maybe he would have use for her yet. Make her one of his girls, she would make a fine vessel for cocaine. instead of just wasting her once he was finished with Rin.

"Again, I didn't come here to talk about my ex-husband, help me or I walk and you'll never get the satisfaction of ending her life."

Bankotsu watched as the skank stood her ass hanging out of her tastelessly short skirt. He was growing tiresome of her attitude. In the Blink of an eye he rushed her back and had the woman pinned to the wall face first. He smiled as she screamed in panic. moving in closer Bankotsu squeezed her neck tighter, enjoying the sounds of her choking for air. bending down right over her ear he spoke low.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you the one who contacted me?" He paused a second listening to her still choke as she slowly turned blue.

"You know, calling a hit is highly illegal, and on your own daughter, well tsk tsk that's just immoral. I could have the cops at your door tonight, your daughter dead, and with oh I don't know, a recorded phone call. You'd be serving a life sentence for attempted and premeditated murder. Now I don't know about you but I'm willing to bet, that awful grey jumpsuit and those silver cuffs wouldn't do a pretty little thing like you much justice. Do not play games with me Miss michyo, you forget, I own this city, and I will ruin you."

Adding an extra shove for good measure Bankotsu watched with sick fascination as she fell to the ground shaking and gasping for air.

"We will be in touch dear."

and with that Bankotsu exited the room Leaving a crumpled half conscience mitomi in his wake.

xxx

**YAY another chapter done, well I was listening to this song hinder and the lyrics just gave me such inspiration that I couldn't help but write this next chapter so soon. Now You make get tired of hearing Rin mourn over her losses since I've gotten a few complaints but, she clearly hasn't dealt with the emotional trauma she's been through and all the unhealthy grief that she's developed. Anyways, please r&r I won't be updating till I get 6 reviews, seriously guys, it's nice to hear feedback on a story instead of seeing that you guys just read it.**


	12. shredded it remains

**Shredded it remains**

I'm not going to take this fucking shit anymore rin! I'm fucking sick and tired of hearing this shit it's the same old story every damned time. You drink, you smoke. You pass out in class because you're popping pills! You'd rather get wasted instead of talk about it! no I'm sorry you do talk about it, when your goddamned heads in the toilet puking your guts up, and you know it kills me, it fucking tears me apart to see you like this, but do you care? Yea for a second and then you're unconscious. You"

"STOP!"

Rin covered her ears with her hands, she couldn't take the anger that he was directing towards her, it tore at her to hear such blatant disappointment in his voice.

"stop? I can't rin! I can't stop because you can't stop! God dam nit can't you see that?" Akiro crawled over to where rin was huddled and pulled her hands off of her head.

"Rin, baby look at me." He tilted her chin upward so that she was looking directly at him as he wiped a few tears away.

"I don't want to make you cry koi, i love you, but what you're doing is just killing me, you don't know how badly it hurts to just sit back and watch you destroy yourself. I wish you'd talk to me, i know things with your parent's aren't perfect, but it can't be so bad that you have to destroy yourself."

Rin wanted to throw up, her stomach was tying itself into knots and hearing such love and compassion in his voice practically ripped her in half, Akiro was always so damned patient with her and kind and caring, understanding too. It was just too much she wasn't deserving of such a kindhearted person, she wasn't deserving of anything. That's what her mom always told her. Rin looked up at Akiro and seeing such raw emotion on display for her, made her realize he really did care, and that she was an awful fucking person for putting him through this. She really was going to kill him wasn't she? Rin couldn't help it though, being with bankotsu, selling his drugs, being untouchable; it gave her this rush of power. She was the right hand girl of the demon lord of the yakuza, how fucking powerful was she? Very. Just a snap of the fingers, and whoever her john doe was, was dead the next day no questions asked. She controlled the drug world. All those big tough bad men and demons, they all bowed down to her whenever she was in their presence. Who could give that up? Not her, she craved the attention far too much. But there was no way at all that she could tell this to Akiro, there simply was just no way.

Rin shook her head as she let the tears flow freely, god all she ever did when she was around akiro was cry these days. Hadn't she run out of tears yet?

"No don't, just don't, you cannot possibly freaking understand, just, i need some time alone okay? It's not..."

Akiro backed away with spite in his eyes

"Oh what? It's not you it's me? Is that where this is headed towards huh? Your just gonna up and leave me now Rin? Is that it?"

"N,NO! What the hell? I just need some time to think, i don't want to end us!"

Rin stared up incredulously.

"Wait, do you?"

She couldn't believe she was asking him this, but something about the look on his face; it didn't sit right with her.

"Well Rin, in case you need a news flash things aren't exactly smooth sailing right now with us."

Rin rolled her eyes and shock back with malice in her voice.

"Oh here we fucking go again! Would you give it a goddamned rest already? Of course things aren't perfect, you're breathing down my god damned neck every ten seconds, open your ears akiro and listen to me, I need some time to think, okay? I need some space, I NEED SOME FUCKING ROOM TO BREATHE!"

"FINE!"

Akiro shoved Rin down onto the bed.

"TAKE ALL THE FUCKING ROOM YOU WANT!" Rin gasped in shock as the back of her head collided with the concrete wall.

Akiro gasped in shock and rushed over to pull rin up into his lap the dingy wall was smeared with a trickle of bright red blood.

"Oh, no baby! Rin? baby? Can you hear me? God I'm, I'm so fucking sorry, I, i don't know what happened, i just, i just lost it, oh shit babe, please kami please say something...RIN!"

Rin could hear akiro but he sounded a million miles away, she felt like she was swimming, everything was darkened and fuzzy looking, she couldn't focus on anything. He pushed her; the knowledge had set in but the realization, no not at all. Flames, why was she seeing flames? What was burning? Rin tried to shake the odd image from her eyes but she couldn't. She couldn't shake her head at all. She was losing consciousness.

Xxx

Was this what they had turned into? Rin wondered as she stared at the still untouched English test on her desk. it was pretty disturbing how in only a few short months her 3 year relationship with akiro was slowly burning right in front of her, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She wanted to sink down and cry but that would only succeed in intensifying her week long migraine. Rin unconsciously rubbed the stitching on the back of her head. She into the wall with breakneck speed, the doctor said it was a miracle she hadn't snapped her neck. Yea well she had one word, narcotics. Thank god for fucking pills right? Yea those little fuckers had kept her nice and relaxed, well for the most part.

Rin sighed and turned her paper over. Screw it; she didn't care if she failed, like school had ever gotten her anywhere. Rin had more important things to worry about like where her leather pants were, and who she was going to be dealing to tonight. Not who Shakespeare was or how many stupid plays he had written.

Also, what was she going to say to akiro? He had avoided her ever since last Friday when he had pummeled her. She still couldn't believe he had done it, that she had pushed him so far that he had just snapped and shoved her, and where did that super strength come from? Yes Akiro and bankotsu were related, through the same father but for some reason the demonic gene had skipped over Akiro, he had told her so himself. Maybe he had kept his strength? Well that could have been a possibility everything considered. Still that didn't give him a right to practically bash her skull in! Did it? She was the one who showed up at his apartment completely intoxicated and high. Oh who the fuck was she kidding? Rin wasn't mad, she could pretend all she wanted but she really was not mad at akiro, she didn't blame him, she couldn't. Rin knew Akiro loved her and wanted what was best for her always, she had just pushed him too far, and everyone makes mistakes. Rin packed her bags as the bell rang. She would definitely have to discuss this with her sister later.

"Rin!" Rin turned around and saw her friends hannah and mitsu waiting for her in the parking lot.

"Hey guys, whats up?"

"Oh you know same old same old, Hannah is sucking face behind the bleachers during p.e leaving me to fend for myself out there during stupid lacrosse, whoever heard of that sport anyways? It sucks! Completely messes with my hair and nails."

Hannah cried out in mock outrage.

"I do not suck face! I suck sticks get it right! Besides, Nenji will totally score us some serious weed."

"Oh okay so now your occupation is a whore? seriously?"

Rin rolled her eyes at her two friends bickering back and forth. "guys chill out! and focus here what are we gonna do this weekend?"

Rin asked as she stuck herself in between her friends. Hannah stepped back and unlocked her car

"Yea, we've got plans...hop in."

Rin looked at the car and back towards her car, she really didn't think she wanted to be out right about now but at the same time...she really could use the distraction. Rin closed the door behind her, "i know this really awesome club."

xxx

It was the biggest mistake of her life. Rin held her hair back as she heaved up the rest of the vodka and fruit in her system. She shouldn't of gotten talked into drinking bankotsu under the table to impress her girlies. Dumb idea. Rin turned over and sat down underneath the dimly lit sign to the back of the club. "ew puke chunks in my hair" Rin shuddered as she pulled bits of smoothie out of her tangled hair. "Rough night sweetheart?" Rin looked up and rolled her eyes lazily waving her hand back and forth to shoo the bozo off.

"Awh now rinniy-poo don't be so cold." Rin frowned and looked up not recognizing the voice or the face.

"Do I know you?" The said man bent down next to rin's slouched position near the employee exit door letting rin get a closer look at the man's face. Feminine features and short spiked black hair with Azul eyes. This really wasn't ringing a bell in her head.

"You should I am after all bankotsu's fabulous brother."

Rin did a double take and finally through the thick alcohol induced haze in her brain it clicked.

"Jakotsu?"

Said man smiled broadly "The absolute one and fucking only, sweetheart."

Alarm bells rang off inside Rin's head the only other time she ever had seen jakotsu was when bankotsu had ordered a hit on someone. Everyone knew he only called his brothers in when he really needed someone to disappear and never be found, alive or dead.

Shit, rin thought as she smiled at jakotsu accepting his offered hand as he pulled her up. She had to get her friends out of here and fast, who knew what they might be witness to, and besides she knew bankotsu never liked her present when he was killing someone. She vaguely wondered who had been marked this time. Maybe riouku? There had been some tension between him and bank lately. Ah it didn't really matter she decided as they made their way back inside the building. The important thing here was that she got her and her girls out before bankotsu decided to play the murder game, because if one of her friends even so much as heard a yelp they'd be dead as well, that was bankotsu's number one rule, no witnesses, no matter what.

Hey darling why don't we have a seat by the bar and have us a chat, it's been eons since us girls have been able to gab. I'm just dying to know the new company my brothers keeping lately."

Rin slipped her arm from the gay mans grasp. "of course jak, but probably another time, I've gotta get my girlies home, they're not cut for the scene this late at night. Wouldn't want their moms up my ass about this ya know?"

Rin smiled and turned to leave when jakotsu grabbed her hand with a pleading look on his face, oh but rinni-poo you simply must stay, I haven't seen you in months! Just a quick few minutes I promise, I did after all drive two hours just to get here and you and I both know all bankotsu ever calls me down here for is work, I mean psh how boring. Won't you please make my night rinni-poo?"

Rin had a sinking feeling, jakotsu was a little trigger happy, he probably didn't realize that if her friends witnessed anything that they would be killed, and here at the club, most people were fair game because most people who came to this club really didn't have anyone significant who cared about them, they were all strippers from foster homes or drug dealers and no one had legitimate i.d, so if they disappeared there really wouldn't be what bankotsu liked to call a paper trail. However if one of her friends didn't return home tonight they could rest assure that come morning their parents would be on the phone with the police demanding an amber alert effect immediately. Rin could already see it now, however Maybe Jakotsu really wasn't here to kill anyone, no he said bank had called him here on business so he was, but he maybe was gonna go somewhere else, to do it, or talk about it at a secured location? So no worries about a witness at the club. Rin shook herself, she was completely wasted still, of course they would go somewhere else to kill the guy! And duh they wouldn't just drag him out in front of everybody cause then they'd have to kill everyone here tonight and bankotsu would kinda be royally screwed.

Rin laughed to herself for being so damned retarded. "Yea alright jakky, but just ONE drink, I'm already totally wasted I don't need to get up to black out status, not tonight. Alright poodle?"

Jaktosu laughed as he led her towards a quieter corner at the end of the neon bar. "Take a load off those killer heels and I'll go fetch us something strong and 80 proof."

Rin chuckled as she watched the gay hit man saunter off in leather cut offs and a neon pink fishnet top. Rin shrugged her shoulders as she sprawled her arms out over her head brushing out the knots with her finger tips as she watched her friends flirt with a group of college boys, eh it was a Friday night and it was October there was always some tourists, as bank called them, this time of year. Rin sighed to herself. Her friends would be fine; all the panic was probably due to all the drinking, she always did get a little hyper on vodka. It never occurred to her that she was the one being targeted.

Jakotsu was standing near the end of the bar talking up the bar tender probably trying to persuade him to play a lil bedroom baseball with him. Rin wrinkled her nose at the thought. Ah it would take a while for jak to make his way back over so it was definitely nap time. Besides not like anyone would try anything they all knew only one guy could end her game. And that was bank. No one else would dare even think about it.

…**.tbc…(hey guys well I figured I'd write a couple of chapters on what had happened in the past I mean there's been hints here and there but I'm sure a lot of people really are curious as to what exactly happened. So this is it. It's too long for one chapter plus I don't think you guys really want to wait that long it's been forever since my last update! And for that I'm really so sorry! . **

**So please forgive and please review. Thank you much. **


	13. When a heart breaks

When a heart breaks no it don't break even

She wasn't sure when exactly they had slipped the roofie in her drink or who "they" were but as she came to; her groggy eyes focused on the empty car door and the silhouettes' sitting in front of her. Her head was pounding.

"Oh she's awake, should we tell her?"

"Shush, no poodle let's wait a bit till she comes around some more."

Rin didn't recognize the higher feminine voice but she definitely could recognize the second lower pitched forced feminine voice. Jakotsu, a million thoughts all of the sudden poured into her head pushing the grogginess away and causing her to moan out in pain as the pounding in her head intensified.

"Where is bankotsu?" That was the first thing she rasped out as soon as she was able to form coherent words. She was met with silence as she watched her vision slowly clear. Sitting in front of her were jakotsu and some really pretty woman who looked dressed for a corporate meeting in her slim black blazer and pencil skirt. Jakotsu was smiling but the woman's face was blank. Why was he smiling?

"Jak what the fuck?"

Rin tried to sound non chalant as she sat across arms tied behind her back and ankles chained together. The slow realization of that alone made her start to panic.

"No worries poodle-kins you'll see him soon."

Rin didn't like the underlying tones in his voice or the smirk on his face, this didn't feel right at all the people in the club, jak coming down, he never came down to visit unless bank needed a cleanup job. Rin pushed forward pulling against her restraints

"This isn't funny jakotsu don't play games with me!" Rin rasped out trying to sound as forceful as possible. Jakotsu reached forward and caressed the side of her cheek

"No one's playing games rinni-kins this is strictly business."

Rin felt her face drop as the panic started to take hold. Strictly business? Strictly business? The word floated around in her head over and over again she couldn't shake the queasy feeling in the bottom of her stomach. He was going to kill her. That's what all this meant. Rin's head felt as if it was spinning a hundred miles a minute why? Why was he going to kill her, what had she done? Rin fought hard to keep the panic at bay but it was starting to seem like a losing battle.

"Ahem"

Rin pulled herself out of her gloomy epiphany and looked up at the man and demoness sitting across from her so comfortably, drinking chardonnay and talking quietly amongst themselves. She had to get out. Rin pulled against the plastic cuff restraints. And bit the inside of her cheek as they bit into her wrist with every jerk. Well that was out of the question. Rin looked around slowly. No sharp objects within reach. Plus not like she could even try, the demoness Kagura she believed her name was would hear it in a heartbeat. Rin's best bet was to wait till they stopped the car and pulled her out. Rin took a visual sweep of the car. Bingo. She thought as she spotted the bottle opener off to her left. If she could only grab that when they pulled her out and stuffed it into her pocket. Well no Rin thought, that still wouldn't work her hands were tied behind her back. However she had no other possible option maybe it would come in handy. She was going to have to improvise here. She had to do something. At least go out with a fight. Rin refused to die complacent. That thought stopped her in he tracks, "die" It was the unspoken word floating around in the car, she had known it from the minute she had seen jakotsu hadn't she? Yes rin confirmed for herself, she did.

"Ah arrival at last."

Rin jerked her head to the side as the car finally rolled to a stop. The car door swung open and Kagura stepped out first followed suit by jakotsu.

"Call katsu to get the girl."

Rin couldn't believe it her window of opportunity. They had closed the door and left her tied up in the car. Rin rolled her eyes over to the bottle opener. Well it was literally now or never. Rin squirmed her way over to the bottle opener biting down on her lips hard as the cuffs cut into her wrists. As she maneuvered the sharp point across the cuffs making a sawing motion. A loud snap and the release of pressure on her wrists told her she had succeeded as she tucked the opener underneath the back of her skirt. The car door swung open as rin was trying to reposition herself. Cursing silently Rin braced herself to be caught. Lady luck was on her side however, the guy was facing the other way talking to one of bankotsu's other meat headed cronies.

Rin wrapped her hands around the sliced part of the cuffs. Right now wasn't the greatest of times to try to escape. They had her trapped. And the car still had the driver in it; it would be better to have the element of surprise. The guy finally turned around.

"Alright bitch lets go."

Rin jerked back on reflex as he reached for her causing him to grab her rough by her hair and shove her out of the idle car.

"ahh."

Rin winced as he kept a tight hold on her hair.

"I'd like to see you try that again."

Rin rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

"Want to loosen your grip there tiny? You're messing with my hair."

The big ball of doom that currently had hold of her hair grunted, was that a laugh? Good god. Looking around as inconspicuous as possible; Rin moved in a little closer as she eyed the slim knife dangling from his pocket.

"Don't think you're going to care about your hair much longer."

Rin snaked her hand slowly around her side in time with her steps up the stairs.

"Not the point two ton tiny. Didn't your mother ever teach you not mess with a girl's hair?"

Almost almost. Rin bit the side of her lip as she leaned forward on the last step and slipped the knife off and up under her skirt. There. Now at least she wasn't completely defenseless against her possible murderer or maybe murderers.

Rin hissed as he yanked back on her hair momentarily losing his balance on the stairs. Rin didn't know whether to laugh or take it as an insult that Bankotsu had sent this idiot to escort her. Maybe she should laugh. It might loosen up the knot of impending doom nestled in her stomach.

"Copy that boss, were turning around."

Turning around? Rin looked to the side in time to see that they were above dragon street where the shanghai theatre was. Just the smallest of glimpses but she'd recognize the bright ivory and blue rooftop anywhere. Her heart started to speed up as the adrenaline kicked in. Who was she kidding she wasn't going to come out alive locked in a room with bankotsu not if he didn't want her to. She had to escape and She had to soon she realized as he opened a door leading down a very narrow dark tunnel. Rin was immensely glad Bankotsu had only sent a fat human to escort her to her execution.

Tiny Opened the second set of doors, it was now or, well never. Feeling the adrenaline start to take hold Rin jerked back and pulled the bottle opener from under her skirt. Tiny turned around and she could see the gun cocked in his hand but he was too slow. Rin shoved the bottle opener deep into his throat. Grabbing the gun quickly she turned and bolted. Her mind was racing as she stormed out the double doors and into a maze of hallways. This must be one of the abandoned buildings Bankotsu had bought. Rin shook the random thought as she slid down the banister to a set of stairs, opposite of the way they had come.

Game plan Rin Game plan. Heavy footsteps and jangling told her she wasn't alone any longer. Okay no time for game plan. Rin raced around the corner taking a sharp left sliding on the smooth floors as she went. The doors to her right burst. Rin let out a scream as she catapulted past black clad figures. An extremely loud crash sounded behind her followed by something whizzing by her ear. It took Rin a moment before she realized they were Shooting at her. No longer thinking, simply reacting. Rin twisted around and fired off three shots behind her. Two loud thuds followed as she turned back around just in time to see the flight of stairs she was barreling towards. Jumping up Rin caught the banister as she slid down. More shots were heard somewhere off in the distance but they didn't register. Another set of double doors were just up ahead. She hoped like hell that these doors led out onto the street. They couldn't kill her there not without the cops getting involved. Rin reached her hand out to push the doors. She grasped the handle and shoved but she fell back. Inhaling sharply rin kicked out as hands wrapped around her torso. The gun was ripped out of her right hand.

"Gotcha now Princess."

Rin thrashed and screamed.

"Scream all you want princess you're not going anywhere."

Hysteria was setting in as she was carried further away from the door. Rin wasn't sure when exactly tiny's knife had landed in her hand but the next thing she knew she had stabbed her captor in the groin. He dropped her hard. Rin felt the breath knocked right out of her but it didn't seem to faze her as she rolled out from under him and ran barreling through the backdoors.

Cold winter air met her lungs, the sidewalk beneath her feet felt frozen. However those things barely registered in her brain as she continued to run down the almost empty street. Just make it home, just make it home. That was the mindless mantra she chanted.

Xxx

Rin didn't realize she had run the entire way home till she found herself standing in front of the ladder that led to her bedroom window. Panting heavily and out of Breath she took this moment to finally relax. The adrenaline was still coursing through her system but little by little she felt sanity take hold of her mind again. The first thing that popped into her head.

"Hannah! Mitsu-chan."

Rin felt her eyes go wide as she searched her person; hoping desperately she had managed to hold onto her phone. Looking down Rin gaped at her bloody and dirt covered feet. When had she taken her shoes off?

"Aha." Rin pulled the tiny silver contraption out from inside her bra. Thank kami for padded pockets.

"c'mon c'mon."

The phone was dialing; it felt like an eternity Rin could feel the dread and panic start to kick in again.

"m-moshi?"

she fell back against the ladder relief flooding her.

"Mitsu."

"Rin? Rin why are you calling its 4 in the morning."

"I know I know, gomen just tell me is Hannah with you? Is she home?"

"Hai Hannah went home."

"Arigato mitsu-chan."

"hey, where'd you go tonight? We looked everywhere for you."

Rin could feel her hands start to shake violently.

"ah I was with a guy, ill um fill you in tomorrow. night."

"mm night."

xxx

Rin squinted against the harsh fluorescent lighting as she locked the bathroom door behind her. Sighing quietly Rin peered into the mirror and gasped loudly falling back against the wall, her hand immediately grabbed hold of her face another gasp leaving her mouth, blood, her face was caked with dried blood.

It was splattered all over her neck as well. Rin ran her hands down her neck shaking as flakes of dried blood chipped off. It wasn't her blood. Rin realized as she checked herself for any major wounds. It must have been from the guy she shot. Rin could feel the knot in her stomach rising as she heaved into the sink.

"No."

Rin ripped off the corset and skirt with violently shaky hands. It had to go, all of it, her clothes they needed to be burned. First things first however, she needed a shower, desperately. She couldn't help but watch in sick fascination as bright pink rivulets washed down the drain. Rin didn't leave till every inch of her body was scrubbed raw. Wincing she stepped into her robe.

"ok step two."

Saying it out loud helped keep her mind focused on the task at hand. Pulling out the first aid kit from under the sink Rin applied ointment and bandaged her feet.

"step three."

Rin grabbed a brush and yanked out all the tangles.

"step four."

Putting away the first aid Kit Rin pulled out the bleach and cleaner as she scrubbed the sink and shower clean.

"five."

retrieving one of the black garbage bags her mother insisted they keep stashed under the sink in case of flu emergencies she threw her clothes in it. Tying the bag tightly Rin took one last look around the bathroom before returning to her own room. Dark blue hues tinted the sky, her pink alarm clock glowed 6:40 am. Her dad would be up soon getting ready for work. Opening her closet door Rin yanked down an empty suitcase stashing the garbage bag in it for later disposure.

"done."

Rin closed her blinds and locked her doors. Trading the robe for a large shirt she threw back the heavy covers and fell into bed. Praying for a deep dreamless sleep.

Xxx

The blood staining the walls wasn't dark like blood. The color was a vibrant red like someone had painted splashed paint on the concrete walls. The chair was drenched in it. Was someone painting? The chair had restraints on it. Why were their restraints on the arms and legs of the chair? Running her hands through the paint she grimaced at the thick gooey like texture. Thick paint? Ick it was warm too.

"Hello?"

Hannah called out as she looked around the vacant room. Where was she? A muffled voice answered her. Hannah turned her head to the right spotting an industrial steal door off in the corner. Had that door been there before? She hadn't noticed it.

Walking over slowly Hannah called out again

"hello? Is someone here?"

Another muffled sound. She could make out a feminine tone to it this time. Was there someone behind the door? The muffled sound seemed desperate. Almost as if a girl was screaming. Hannah reached the door running her hands everywhere, she couldn't seem to find a handle or latch to the door.

Moving her ear to the hard slab she called out

"Is someone in there?" she paused, no answer. She tried again.

"c-can you open the door? I can't seem to open it."

That's when Hannah heard a low hum. Followed by a definite scream. Hannah's eyes went wide, as the girl let out another scream and the hum seemed to intensify. It sounded like some sort of saw. Oh god, she thought. There was a girl being tortured in there. Without thinking Hannah leaned against the door trying to make out any other sounds. The door gave way slightly to the pressure. Hannah stepped back and pushed harder. The door swung open smoothly. The scene before her Had Hannah shocked. There was a saw but that's not what horrified her. The saw was sawing wood behind her. No what had Hannah wide eyed was the site of the girl tied up in the middle of the room shackled to the floor with a sack over her head. The blood seemed to pool around a drain next to her.

Unable to speak Hannah rushed over and yanked the bag off of the girls face.

"It's alright; you're going to be okay I'm here to help you."

Hannah bent down and tried to yank on the manacles. No luck they were iron.

"Here I need to find something to cut these with just…"

Hannah stopped speaking as she finally got a good look of the girls face, Hannah gasped; her face. Hannah was looking at herself. She dropped the manacles and reached a hand out.

The other version of herself grabbed hold of her hand tightly and pulled her close.

"don't go, run Hannah, You need to run, the man with the ring will find you, don't let him get you, Hannah run!"

Hannah screamed and backed up as the shackled version of herself hoarsely whispered a warning.

"w-what?"

The girl lifted her head up looking Hannah straight in the eye.  
"you are going to die."

Hannah watched wide eyed as blood started too flow out of her mouth, a line slowly formed on her stomach neck and legs.

Screams, all Hannah could hear were screams.

Xxx

Hannah woke with a start jumping out of her bed.

"No no." Hannah could hear herself muttering as she looked around her soft blue room. Running her hands up and down her legs stomach and neck she opened her closet, not satisfied that she was alright till she got a glimpse in the mirror. Hannah could feel herself shaking as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Deep breathe Hannah deep breath, you had a nightmare. Calm down, breathe."

Hannah took several deep breaths before she felt herself start to relax. It had just been an awful vivid dream. Probably from the inevitable hangover she was feeling. Absinth probably not something she should of drank considering it made you hallucinate and on top of the Jell-O shots and Saki she had ingested earlier last night. Hannah started to laugh she must look so stupid right now, thank god she hadn't spent the night at mitsu's. The other girl would never let her live this down, besides the details of the dream were slipping her mind already.

"I'm such a baka."

Xxx

Rin woke up to the sound of her phone blasting in her ear, well actually under her ear. What the hell? Rin stuffed her hand under her pillow pulling out her cell phone.

"Moshi?"

"Sleepy head how are you?"

"Ugh Akiro it's too early why are you calling?"

"Early!" Akiro sounded shocked

"Hai, it's only like 6 in the morning." Rin looked over at the clock as Akiro probably fell over laughing on the other line.

"Oh." Rin raised her eyes as she checked the time and date on her phone, it was Sunday and it was 6 alright, 6 pm. Rin groaned

"stop laughing, you're mean."

Rin threw herself under the covers feeling her cheeks turn a slight red.

"You are so cute when you get things wrong koi, will you roll out of bed now and come have dinner with me?"

Rin thought about saying no just because but that thought left her mind the minute her stomach interjected.

"fine, but I want waffles…and chicken!" Rin smirked to herself he would never say yes to going down to that American joint downtown.

"ok be ready at 7."

Rin was mildly shocked, American cuisine wasn't really his thing.

"oh, ok"

"ja ne koi."

"ja ne."

Rin pulled the covers back and flipped the switch as she opened her closet. She still couldn't believe she had slept through all of Saturday AND Sunday. That was a new one for her, what had happened that night anyways? Rin was drawing a big fat blank as she scrunched up her nose.

"ew" what was that smell? Her closet smelt a little similar to a rotting animal. It was going to definitely be time to clean out her closet.

"nee-chan!"

Rin jumped at the high pitched squeal behind her.

"seriously?"

Keiko laughed as she plopped down among the mass of purple and grey that was Rin's bed.

"I'm practicing pitches for choir."

Rin chucked a pillow at her ridiculously perky twin. Keiko rolled to the other side and stuck out her tongue.

"you missed."

"yea that's what he said."

"oh eeeeeeeeeew nee-chan gross!"

Rin tossed back her head and laughed as she walked into the bathroom to get ready.

"Where are you going nee-chan?" Rin clipped her hair back as she started to apply her make up.

"Akiro wants to go have dinner."

"Did you tell mom?"

"No."

"Did you tell dad"

"pfft no."

Keiko rested her hand on the side of her face in mock shock.

"Oh yea that's right, of course you didn't silly me, you slept for two days!"

Rin raised a single eyebrow at her sisters annoying antics.

"what are you getting at?"

"why'd you sleep all weekend Rin? Why'd you come home at 5 in the morning sat?"

Rin brushed her hair out as she got ready to style it.

"I'm sorry are we playing 20 questions tonight?"

Keiko rolled her eyes at her sister's sarcasm. "That was two questions, answer them."

"You know I love how you're the only one to come and question me about this, isn't that mom and dad's job?"

"Mom and dad have been busy."  
Rin cringed as she accidentally burnt herself with her straightener.

"A.k.a their heads are up their asses."

"Rin you're avoiding the questions."

Rin stepped back as she showered her hair in hairspray.

"Help me find something cute to wear huh?"

Rin walked to her closet and started pulling out clothes.

"think it's too cold for shorts keiko?"

"Ooh definitely too cold for shorts, baka."

Rin shrugged.

"How about my black pants and that American shirt dad bought me? You know the white Dior shirt? Oh I could totally top it off with some boots; no I should wear sneakers huh?"

"RIN!"

Rin stopped mid ramble and looked up from her growing pile of clothes on the floor. Her sister looked slightly irritated, well that wasn't a first.

"answer the damned question." Keiko bit out between clenched teeth. Rin sighed loudly as she looked back up at her sister from the floor.

"What do you think I was doing? Mitsu Hannah and I went to the club got pretty wasted and the rest you know, jeeze mom are we done here yet?"

Keiko held Rin's eyes it gave her the shivers whenever her sister did that, it made her feel entirely bare as if her sister could see into her mind.

"You're lying to me."

Rin glared at her sister.

"You know what? Shut up, I don't need to tell you jack it's not my fault you don't have a life, now are you going to help me pick out something to wear or not? Its almost 7."

It was like a slap in the face, her sister just threw up walls left and right, she couldn't take it, all these secrets, her sister leaving and being gone for days at a time, staying out all night. It was all such bullshit. Getting up stiffly Keiko turned and walked to the door standing just outside of it.

"Black ripped pants with the white American Dior shirt; no sneakers wear your black boots."

Rin smiled up at her sister and she dug out the said shirt from the pile.

"Oh you're right; it's so cute arigato nee-chan"

Keiko couldn't believe it, she was shocked and slightly put off, she was oozing sarcasm and her sister just seemed to just ignore it all and toss it to the side. Grabbing hold of the door Keiko called out "You're such a bitch." And slammed it shut.

Rin laughed as she took a final look in the mirror slipping on her jacket and grabbing her phone before climbing out of her window. She didn't care that her sister thought she was a bitch. It wasn't any of her sisters business anyways what she did. Besides if she invited her along mother and father would definitely notice the absence, Keiko was after all the favored golden child in the family.

Xxx

"Are you going to talk to me?" Rin stared across the table at her boyfriend Akiro who had been the epitome of silence since he had picked her up at 7 It was now 8:15 and still nothing. Eating in absolute silence had just about killed her. "what's with the quiet?" She watched as Akiro took another bite of chicken and simply stared at her. Rin felt like she wanted to scream, what the hell?

"Babe seriously what's going on? You're killing me with this no talk treatment."

Rin watched as Akiro wiped his mouth took a sip of his drink and stood up.

"Are we leaving?"

Akiro said nothing as he turned and walked out towards the register to pay.

Rin slammed her head hard on the table as it finally occurred to her he might still be angry with her about the argument they had, had last Wednesday night. Oh for Kami's sake!

"give me a break jeez." Rin mumbled as she threw on her jacket and followed Akiro out of the restaurant.

"You know your being a total child! That argument was forever ago, you got to let some stuff go sometimes."

Rin yelled as she gripped his arm turning him around so she could finally face him.

"Akiro, talk to me this is so freaking stupid."

Finally his eye brows creased; thank god he was showing some emotion. Akiro yanked his arm free of her grip.

"You're an idiot Rin."

That's all he said as he turned and walked away. Leaving Rin frozen in motion.

Those were definitely not the words she was expecting.

"I'm a what?" Rin chased after him, she could feel her aggravation levels rising.

"Where the hell did that come from! Akiro, talk to me!" Rin went to reach for his sleeve again but instead wacked him in the arm as he turned to face her again.

"Where were you this weekend? Hmm? Drinking? Partying? I thought you were going to be done with all of that..."

"Well..."

"shh! Don't interrupt me; it's my turn to talk. Months Rin, months you've been doing this ever since you heard about that club, and you know what? I've finally figured it out, your filling that hole in your soul, that empty gaping hole that your cold parents left in you. I know your selling drugs Rin."

Akiro took a breath as he collected his thoughts, Rin couldn't speak she was immobile, he had figured it out, Rin could feel her little world start to crumble, she didn't know how she was going to talk her way out of this one.

"You know what else I realized? My estranged half-brother deals at that club. You know Bankotsu? So guess what Rin I know what's going on, your fucking that demon behind my back aren't you Rin."

Rin felt the tears start to fall hot against her cheeks.

"No."

"NO? You are not having sex with a demon? My estranged brother? Really you're not?

Akiro stepped further away animosity evident in his tone

Well he says otherwise. He also says you've been dealing for him, hm playing pet are we Rin?"

"No, Akiro it's not what you think; it's not what it looks like."

Akiro threw back his head and laughed.

"You are such a horrible liar rin; you know what this looks like to me?"

Rin shook her head as Akiro turned around. "It looks like I caught you red handed Rin and there is not a damn thing you can say or do to make me believe otherwise."

Rin watched as he turned and walked down into the subway.

Xxx

The whispers were everywhere, bits and pieces of conversation floated around her as she tugged her sweater tighter to her body.

"She did..."

"…that's what I heard nenji say"

"…its Rin…mitsu…"

"…she's gone…"

Rin turned to her sister her brows furrowed.

"What is everybody talking about?" Keiko who seemed just as confused as her sister shrugged her shoulders. Rin grunted in aggravation this had been going on all morning, whispers and stares. She was going to blow if she didn't get some answers a.s.a.p.!

Marching over to nenji Rin cornered the punk dealer.

"What the hell is everyone talking about ji ji?

Nenji dropped his books and raised his hands as he stared down at the small frustrated girl.

"Hey no beating around the bush with you, huh?"

Rin shoved his chest making him slam a little harder into the lockers behind him.

"No, now tell me what the fuck EVERYBODY IS STARING AT!" Rin yelled louder for all inquiring minds to hear as she turned her head letting everyone know that she knew they were watching her start to breakdown.

"Oh you mean all the whispering behind your back?"

Rin felt her face get red hot as nenji stared down at her with an amused smile.

"Yes I mean all the whispering behind my damned back, now tell me."

"What makes you think I would know?"

"The fact that you're asking that question."

Rin stared up at nenji daring him to rebut that last statement.

Nenji looked around; a group of people had formed a huge half circle. All eyes curious; wanting to know if their local drug dealer would spill the beans to the michigo sisters. Where was the principle? Wasn't their 5 minute passing period up? When was the bell going to ring? Nenji looked down with pity in his eyes; he really hadn't wanted to be the one to break the news to the girl.

With a final sigh, Nenji dropped his head and looked out at her.

"An amber alert was put out this morning for Hannah su-young."

Rin's eyes shot up in surprise as she backed up a little. This wasn't what she had expected.

The bell rang ending the silence and dispersing the crowd. Nenji picked up his bag and walked off, leaving rin standing their alone in the hallway at a loss for words.

Xxx

The sound of water hitting the sidewalk seemed to have intensified it had been two weeks since the amber alert had been posted about Hannah's disappearance. Authorities were saying that it was possible they might have a serial killer loose in japan. However Rin couldn't shake this feeling she had, like an evasive itch in the back of her mind that she couldn't scratch. Looking up Rin stopped just outside of the blue dragon theatre, Mitsu hadn't talked to her in days. Rin winced as she remembered the fight they had when mitsu accused Rin of being the reason why Hannah was missing. Rin had been shocked and had blown up on the girl. Taking a deep breath Rin looked around, hoping to spot Akiro, they hadn't spoken in weeks either, not since the night he had figured out she was dealing for Bankotsu.

She zipped up her coat pulling her beanie down on her head as the wind kicked up splashing rain in her face and bringing with it the pungent smell of the building next door. Rin wrinkled her nose in disgust. That building had been there under construction for almost a year now and yet not a damn thing had been done to it. On top of that it stank, horribly whenever it rained. Rin gagged a little and she wrapped her scarf around her face to try and mask the scent. Ugh it smelt like something was rotting in there, a dead animal probably rats or raccoons or…Rin turned as the blue lights to the theatre turned on illuminating the darkening street. Rin felt herself become a little dizzy, deciding to walk further down the street to get away from the scent she could feel vertigo hit her, stumbling on a crack in the cement she grabbed hold of one of the lamp posts,

"ahh"

Rin heard the blood rushing in her ears and felt her heartbeat start to pound in her head, She gasped for air as an unexpected pain shot through her head, clutching tighter to the pole as a wave of intense nausea hit her soon after.

Lights flashed in her head almost blindingly followed by noises and sounds, well more like voices, it was like a video running through her head but it was all choppy and too loud. She bent down as images felt like they were being shoved into her head, running, the club, jakotsu, bankotsu, running down the hall, a car ride, being drugged. Rin's eyes shot open wide as the memories from that weekend flooded back into her mind.

Rin definitely felt sick to her stomach as the evasive itch she felt in her head had finally been scratched. More like rubbed raw. Bending over she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the street beside her. What was she going to do?

Xxx

It had been two days since Rin's nostalgia had finally dispersed leaving her feeling completely vulnerable and at a loss for what to do. She had wracked her brain for hours trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. She had blown up Akiro's phone with messages texts and missed calls at least a dozen times but he had really meant it when he said they were done. Crying out in frustrations Rin chucked her pillow at the wall.

"Whoa someone is angry, how ya holdin up sis?"

Rin glared at her sister, "just fuzzy peachy great." She ground out through her teeth annunciating each word.

"Seriously are you alright?" Keiko sat down beside her.

Rin looked up at her sister, their eyes locked, how could she ever tell her sister that the world had just crumbled beneath her feet and right about now she was free falling straight into the black pit? Her sister would never understand, they spent so much time together but honestly lived such different lives. Where would she even begin? "Hey sis my boyfriend found out I was playing pet with his estranged demonic half-brother and same said demon drugged me and almost had me killed and my best friend is missing and it's entirely my fault oh and I just realized all of this two days ago."

Yea somehow rin just didn't see that going over too well.

Rin managed to pull a smile up around her face trying to look alright.

"I'll be okay."

Keiko took another look at her almost identical twin and hugged her back.

"I'm here for you rin-Chan"

Rin hugged her sister back.

"So I've got a pretty hot date tonight wanna see my chosen outfit?"

Rin pulled her English book up from the floor, "Sure go put it on."

Keiko squealed and rushed back towards her room. Stopping at the doorway

"Are, are you sure? Cause I can totally just ask mom or I mean you've got so much going on right now."

Rin took one look at her sister's pleading eyes and shook her head.

"Baka shut up and go put the damn thing on already yeesh!"

Another squeal punctuated keiko's exit.

xxx

"Rin-Chan what do you think of this dress?" Rin looked up from her book.

"Kawai Keiko-Chan"

"Really, you think so chibi? You don't think the red is too much?"

Rin sat up from her bed crossing through the bathroom that joined the two sisters rooms, "Nope but you need an accessory."

Keiko stared at Rin eyes inquisitive as she vanished into her room returning with something wrapped in a black cloth. "Rin-Chan what's that?"

Rin smiled mischievously "Something sexy Keiko."

Unwrapping the material revealed a bright blood red silk fan with black wood finishing the handles. Unfolding the item Rin held it up for inspection.

"Oh wow chibi it's beautiful! How did you ever get it, can I really borrow it? Would you really trust me with it?"

Rin laughed, "Hai Keiko-Chan I do. Besides that dress is perfect for it."

Keiko embraced Rin excitedly, "Arigato, Arigato Rin-Chan!

Xxx

Rin was too upset to sleep. Dinner had been a nightmare. Her mother had insisted on a family dinner, well of course a family dinner without her sister was simply a cover phrase for verbal assault on the blip in the family. The blip being Rin, In fact she could remember the reason her mother named her rin. Her mother used to tell her the reason every day.

"Rin do you know why I named you rin? Because you remind me of a little annoying defective bird, that I have to feed and take care of, but you don't even sing. And you cannot fly. Oh my poor, poor defective little Rin." She would whisper that last sentence into her ear. Talk about a woman who had lost touch with her maternal instinct. Well on second thought, her mother never had it to begin with.

Tossing the covers over her head Rin buried herself under the mass of pillows and blankets wishing a dreamless sleep would simply take over. Yet lady luck was not feeling merciful tonight. Rin thought irately as she slumped out of bed and into her closet. Pulling down the shoe box that held her assortment of pills and all other paraphernalia that she owned Rin squawked as the suitcase adjacent toppled over thumping loudly on the wood flooring.

"Shit" Rin cursed under her breath as she turned on the closet light.

A piercing scream was emitted from somewhere within her body as she looked upon the small heap of blood stained and soaked clothes.

With shaking hands Rin picked the clothes back up as images presented themselves before her. The man she had killed with her own bare hands. His eyes, she had seen his eyes, his face. They had held a look such a look, and she couldn't erase it from her mind, she was the last person he saw alive. Rin shut her eyes and shook her head furiously. Shoving the clothes back into the closet Rin downed two oxycodone pills and slammed the closet door shut before falling back into bed. This time sleep hit her like a bad train wreck.

Xxx

There was a knock at the door. Well more like a pounding. Rin rolled out of bed agitated it was bad enough she had waited up until 3 in the morning trying to call Akiro's phone to apologize again. And now only a half hour after she had fallen asleep someone was ringing the doorbell. "Rin answer the fucking door!"

"Yea, I'm going to shut your mouth bitchtress!"

"What!"

Her mother's shrill scream could be heard from down the hall as Rin stomped down the stairs and wrenched open the door. Oh how she wished she hadn't. Two police officers stood their faces grim as one of the held up a worn black leather jacket with a silver dragon sewn into the back "No. No. No, no, no, NO!" Rin couldn't feel the tears that flowed down her cheeks effortlessly as she screamed at the top of her lungs, while she stared at Akiro's jacket.

Rin felt as if whatever had helped her hold such a strong composure had finally given way to the weight that was her life. Holding onto her boyfriend's favorite signature jacket she almost welcomed the obscene crude sobs that echoed in the room blocking out any coherent thoughts.

Unfortunately the cops were not finished. Speaking to her father and mother. Rin was too beside herself to understand what the authorities meant when they said they had two bodies needing identification.

Xxx

6 months had gone by since the night of February 15th the night both her beloved boyfriend and younger sister were found violently murdered. Since then her parents had divorced, the fighting had escalated in her house, to the point of shattered glasses and domestic violence. They had turned their anger out on Rin as well; she rarely used the front door anymore seeing as how her scalp could no longer withstand the abuse of her mother's claws digging into it when she wanted someone to lash out at. Her father had moved back to the United States. He had used his contacts at his law firm with the judges to ensure he wouldn't get custody of his only remaining child.

To say her mother was beyond livid was the understatement of the century. They had decided to keep the house, her sister's room now set up as a sort of shrine everything had been dusted and cleaned and put away neatly in her room, no one was allowed in there, ever.

However through all of this upheaval Rin had built an iron wall around herself and each day that wall thickened and reinforced itself as she continued to slowly recede from the world until she was simply going through the motions of life without really living. That wall though couldn't be kept up forever as walls often crack, even iron walls crumble when rust sets in. It was an unintentional crack almost unnoticed. For months Rumors had spread about the kids gone missing, Hannah had never been found but it was widely assumed she was no longer among the living. They all looked at her with contempt, hatred some of them and Rin had hidden behind her fortress of fortitude. Peers and staff had been shocked when news had reached about Akiro's murder. Found lacerated and gagged in the alleyway behind the blue dragon theatre.

Cops had claimed it a drug hit, however everyone who knew him knew different. All eyes fell upon rin all fingers pointed at her back when they thought she wasn't looking. Dirty comments whispered when they thought she was far out of hearing range, even the teachers commented.

Rin was at a loss. Her sister had been the final blow. Finally found and confirmed dead Rin knew exactly who had committed the murder, it was never really a question in mind, the way the body was described, it was his signature for disposal, she even linked him to Akiro, though she had no proof she knew he had done it. A drug hit? Bankotsu had enough drugs to put an entire block in chains. So when the name calling began it came as no surprise to her and fighting back she never gave it even half a thought. Her public verbal abuse was just punishment. Was it not? Rin had thought herself numb to most of the comments, not really noticing when exactly they had slipped through that tiny undetected crack in her wall. It only took one word as she made her way home. Just one word uttered right behind her back.

"You're a killer rin! You turn everything you touch to stone."

Rin continued walking although the words seemed to sting more than usual.

"You hear me? You are a murderer!"

That word, no one had spoken that word it was of course vastly assumed considering most blamed her for the recent deaths of the people she loved dearly. But to hear it out loud with such conviction.

"Murderer"

"Murder"

Rin was a murderer, she had committed murder. By way of her own selfishness. Her own vanity and need for attention. It was more than Rin could bare to give thought to.

She felt parts of the wall follow suit as the crack seemed to grow climbing up and down the rusted paths, the words flooded through like an infestation. At first stinging, then slowly digging their way in deeper. She was utterly helpless to fend it off. Too much at once. Rin headed home with one sole purpose, to end this.

Her heart had broken 6 months ago and today Rin was finally feeling the missing pieces.

Xxx

**Tada! A 20 page background story of just exactly how Rin came to be, well I hope you enjoy and it has given me enough time to work on the rest of this story, sorry I've taken forever I honestly got stuck on a few parts but I didn't want to drag the flashback out more than 2 chaps. Anyways please review let me know what you think questions opinions helpful critiquing always welcome and encouraged until next time**

**Au revoir! **


	14. WASTELAND

**WASTELAND**

It had been about 3 long weeks since the night Sesshomaru had finally admitted to himself he was intrigued by his secretary's daughter. The thought of going through and digging up every damned speck of information had crossed his mind most hours of the day however he refrained, this time sesshomaru didn't want to have the upper hand, something he had never felt the need not to have or want. Sesshomaru the successful 300 year old demon of Tokyo japan didn't want the upper hand on a 16 year old human girl although he had done a little sniffing around, the girl's daily activities consisted of school, a therapist and recreational drugs, from an outsider's point of view she seemed to be like any other mundane girl going through the painfully hormonal phase of teen angst, however instincts told him she had experienced more than just teen angst in her miniscule time on this earth.

Looking over at the green flashing time on his screen saver Sesshomaru figured it was time for something normal in life, like perhaps grabbing a bite to eat then picking up a drunken woman. Sesshomaru sighed almost depressed at the thought, his days of blood stained glory and power hungry ways had pretty much faded, living for 300 years made him not a young but certainly nowhere near an elder demon, however he could feel it in his mood, killing and screwing random people just wasn't as appeasing as it used to be, seeing the same world repeatedly for as long as he has been does things to a demon. Sesshomaru laughed callously he could almost see a midlife crisis sneaking up on him.

The grumbling in his stomach made the decision for him, food, drinks, and bed. Sesshomaru sighed, so mundane so boring; life really had little to offer these days. Turning the key in his car, sesshomaru shrugged his depressing thoughts away.

Xxx

Rin shut her eyes to the sound of techno flowing through her new soundproof headphones. A small smile danced across her lips it had been a while since she had felt such peace. The simple pleasures new headphones could give a girl. Rin almost felt normal walking down that same street down town near the blue dragon theatre. The smell of fresh tuna being cut up and cooked filled the air, her stomach growled in appreciation. Mm dinner tonight? My treat to myself, Rin almost laughed at the irony as she walked past one of the restaurant windows and stopped to take in her reflection Smiling she really was actually smiling. Almost well to the average outsider it would look to be like more of a pained polite smile. However Rin knew how big of a deal this truly was considering the previous two times she had been down here the memories had been less than pleasant. Taking a closer look at the ambience on the other side of the window a silver white head caught her eye, doing a double take Rin almost gasped as a surge of nerves pummeled through her stomach.

Looking down Rin almost wanted to pass it off as extreme hunger, too bad she knew better. Her mother's boss was sitting at a quiet booth off to the side and Rin watched helplessly as her legs carried her inside as well. Fortunately for her she stopped her legs just in time as a wave of giddiness and anxiety flushed her. Rin was completely baffled by this as the memories of her intoxicated sexual encounter played through her mind. Should she go say hi? Would that be awkward? Well he is what probably 500 years old? God she had sex with a 500 hundred year old man essentially. But he was hot. Was that morally wrong? Rin stopped her internal rant of random questions as she noticed him eek! Oh god He's looking right at me. Holy shit Rin hold it together, hold it together. Wait why am I panicking? Rin ducked down behind a large vase and peered around the other side just to see him motioning her to go over and join him. Rin didn't have time to even consider what that might mean as her legs without consent decided for themselves that she was going to accept the silent invitation.

Walking over Rin could feel her palms start to sweat as they went clammy cold. What the heck? She thought as she looked around wondering if anyone was staring, well why would they? She wasn't showing her anxiety, was she? Rin turned and looked at her reflection as she took her seat across from the man who had rocked her intoxicated world. Nope completely calm on the outside, turning to face her assailant she remained calm as she pulled off her head phones, looking into those golden eyes sent her heart racing, Poker face Rin, she reminded herself. Of course not like it really mattered he could probably hear her heart beat as loudly as if she was holding a conversation with him and well she mine as well open her mouth her body was giving it all away anyways.

Silence….

…

…

…

Damn it what was she doing here? Why was she here? Rin should have just gotten up and walked out the door, but something kept her put. Like an invisible chain holding her to that very spot not relenting until she spoke what needed to be said. Yet Rin almost laughed at that because, what the hell did she need to say? She had no idea. Looking up at the quiet impassive looking demon Rin decided that whatever did need to be said would present itself as they talked but, not here. Taking a deep breath she exhaled slowly before finally gathering the nerve to speak

"We need to talk sesshomaru-sama"

Sesshomaru looked down at the small girl in front of him who had wandered in and not entirely sure why but he had beckoned her to join him and surprisingly she had. He had been pretty sure she was just going to turned around and walk back out. No she wasn't the type to play games he could see that. However he hadn't expected her to speak first and especially as calmly as she had. Rin mitchigo was quite an interesting child. Child, yes she was a child and he had taken advantage of that child. That thought both disturbed and intrigued him, it disturbed him because well given even a decade ago that wouldn't of phased him he had slept with plenty of youthful women yet something about this girl made him grow a conscience when he thought of her. It was unsettling.

Rin watched as her mother's boss nodded his head and smirked as the waitress brought over his dinner, turning to rin she smiled and asked

"Would you care for a menu miss?"

Rin stuffed her hand in her pocket feeling for her cash, she only had 828.48 yen (10.00 bucks) enough for the metro home and maybe some cheap fast food. Not like she could eat anyways with her stomach doing summer salts. Shaking her head Rin declined.

"She'll have the spicy tuna tataki and soft shell crab with cucumber water."

Rin turned taken aback by that. Turning back around to face him as the waitress walked off with her order she opened her mouth in protest.

"No, I… arigato sesshomaru-sama but I can't pay for it."

That last bit of the statement made her blush. Almost embarrassed by the fact that she had to admit she was broke in front of a multi billionaire.

Sesshomaru waved his chopstick full hand in the air non- chalet.

"I consider it rude to eat in front of a guest who I've invited when they aren't. Eat and we will talk, the bill is on me."

Rin nodded as the waitress returned with her food, pulling out her set of chopsticks and almost laughed as her stomach growled in approval of the enticing smells emanating from her plate.

Xxx

The rest of dinner had been quiet and unexpectedly calming. The awkwardness she assumed would have accompanied them was not present; the silence that had sat between them was a calm one that didn't need words to fill it.

The ride not so much

"Shall I take you home? I'm sure your mother is worried."

"No"

He had turned and looked at her with one eyebrow raised waiting for a further in detail explanation.

Rin had twisted her hands in her coat.

"I, my mother doesn't mind me out late."

Sesshomaru had turned towards the road already taking the exit that would deliver them quickly to his current residence.

As they approached the long unpatched road towards his house that drunken night hung in between them like a weight and that weight then turned into the giant elephant in the foyer as she timidly removed her coat and laid down her bag.

"I'd offer you a bit of sake but I don't think that's age appropriate quite yet."

Rin didn't feel like humoring him, walking further into the house that night came back to her and even though she had been so far gone that night the feeling of safety had covered her that night and standing in the now lit kitchen gave her that same feeling, turning to the guy who had for the past month haunted her dreams she opened her hand and dropped two purple pills onto the counter.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet resting his weight on the edge of the counter top staring directly at the young girl as she dropped narcotics on his kitchen counter.

"These were the drugs I had taken that night, the night you found me and brought me back and then took advantage of me."

Sesshomaru looked down at rin still silent and impassive; he wanted to see where she was going with this.

"So…"

Rin continued as she stepped closer to the 6 foot 6 inch demon having to raise her head slightly as she did so.

"…I should have pressed charges; obviously I didn't for well…"

Rin smirked a bit and looked down at the two small gelatin pills"

"Hmm well obvious reasons, but I'm not interested in pressing charges, I'm interested in asking why."

Silence, it filled the room uncomfortably and even though he looked impassive she knew he was at the very least slightly uncomfortable if not with the topic than the way she went about asking her question.

"Why did you sesshomaru-sama? Why take advantage of me? I wasn't even sober enough to remember it or participate."

Xxx

Sesshomaru hadn't expected this, tears yes maybe, her wanting another heated night of bliss perhaps, maybe even trying to black mail him for money which he would have never given her, asking why yes he had expected that too however, her asking why he picked her instead of a sober girl? Well the question itself made him want to laugh. This girl really was an oddity.

Looking down at the girl that compelled him to do and act in such odd ways sesshomaru did something he rarely did, he answered her bluntly.

"I'm attracted to you Rin."

Rin's eyes widened at the unexpectedly simple and straight to the point response he had given her

"Well that was easy."

Sesshomaru smirked

"You wanted to know why so I answered you Rin."

Rin nodded her head.

"Well I guess were done here then." She reached for the two pills

"Leave them."

Rin looked up

"Ahh no those are expensive."

Sesshomaru swiped them off the counter and pocketed them

"You don't need them, grab your coat and meet me in the car."

And with that sesshomaru walked out Rin was completely baffled.

Xxx

The small locket resting in Mitomi's cherry wood jewelry box was pulled out, blowing the dust off carefully Mitomi set aside the bottle of vodka and stared at the small white gold heart in her hand tracing the small cherry blossom and vine engravings she almost wanted to cry, Mitomi hadn't wept in over a decade not since she started drinking to deal with life. Taking another swig from the almost empty grey goose bottle Mitomi clutched tighter to the locket, inside rested 3 pictures and each person whose picture resided within the locket Mitomi had ultimately failed. The pain threatened to break through her drunken haze as she now held the locket against her heart as tears brimmed her eyes.

Wiping them away furiously before they could spill over Mitomi dropped the locket at her side and gulped down the rest of the quarter full bottle of vodka.

Standing on unsteady feet Mitomi grasped her bed post as she slid down onto the unmade bed,

Her angst quickly turned to rage as she thought of her now only living child, Rin the girl who had made everything fall apart even though she really hadn't Mitomi seemed to block out that it wasn't Rin's fault she had caught her mother drinking and reported her to her father or that Rin carried the miko gene just like her sister and mother had yet funny how the gene had skipped Mitomi. She seemed to forget her ended marriage wasn't Rin's fault, rin didn't kill her sister, Rin didn't ask to be born a miko. Mitomi had forgotten all of that as she dug her nails into the soft sheets and down comforter.

"Fucking bitch, fucking whore, stupid abomination…"

Mitomi got louder and grew more furious with each word

"She ruined my life!"

That rage gave way to dry sobs Mitomi couldn't cry and for that she blamed Rin as well.

Xxx

Alright well since I got a few complaints about taking too long to update thought I'd throw this one up for you guys sorry it's so short I would much rather have waited and added at least another 10 pages. However work has kept me very busy as well as class . so here you guys go I hope most people are pleased

And p.s to those who have decidedly called me lazy….try to remember I am 18 (no longer living with my parents) I do have bills to pay, I do attend college, it's actually a bit of a juggling game, and when I do get free time, I have stupid things like house cleaning and chores and my poor dog that never gets walked to take care of or I just sleep cause I'm exhausted half the time so I get to this when I have the time my apologies for the long waits between updates guys, I'll try and make a little bit more room for this; summer is coming up no school yay! So time lapses between updates should be shorter. Much love to everyone who takes the time to comment and review I love getting commentary its greatly appreciated!

Xoxo


	15. Remember Me

**Remember Me**

Tossing and turning, more tossing and turning the thoughts in her head, they swirled and changed form, catching a glimpse of her dream was impossible as figures took half formed shapes before reforming and disappearing, the scenery it changed, a river? No a house, no downtown, the abandoned building, a scream it echoed a girl sitting in a room her face mauled. The dream changed again she changed again. Falling, failing, she failed her sister she failed her father her mother dead lover all gone Rin broke out in sweat as she kicked hard against the sheets that seemed to bind her, winding their way around her limbs, holding tight. Reaching out towards him Rin called out with all the hopelessness in her voice, all the doubt in her eyes, panic settled in her mind as the dream changed again, Hannah her friend Hannah what had happened to Hannah? No, running lots of running she screamed her mouth taped shut, a bleeding nose, no; she wasn't screaming it was the girl in the room the girls mouth was taped shut, she covered her ears the screaming was unbearable piercing, harsh, grating. Falling, running, drowning screaming tossing round and round everything was cold then hot then black, a chaos her heart thumped harder faster stop! Someone called out STOP! Eyes, gold eyes. Sesshomaru had her in his grasp.

Rin gasped as she came up breathing hard. Wiping the sweat away from her forehead she looked down at the tangled mass of sheets and pillows. Her dream was a blur, all she could remember was panic and then sesshomaru holding her and a, calmness.

Xxx

Bankotsu stood outside of Rin's house a smile creeping over his lips. Denial is such a strong blinding emotion. Doubt Is even worse, Lying the stained cloth down beside the door He knocked twice.

"Wake up Rin you can't will this away any longer."

Xx

Rin was in the bathroom showering when she heard it, the "tap tap" of her stupid from door knocker. Toweling herself off Rin wiped the steam from her phone and looked at the digital numbers in green, 5:45 am. Too early for visitors maybe it was the new laptop she had ordered. Rin perked up a bit at the thought. Tightening the plush yellow towel around her chest she hurried down the wooden stairs and opened the door. Staring down pleased she picked up the large rectangular box and went inside.

"I should send that back."

Rin jumped she hadn't expected mitomi to be home, considering mitomi hadn't really been home in weeks. Turning back around clutching the package tightly she got ready to make a quick escape.

"Well mother it wasn't you who bought this now was it? Oh yea that's right! Your ex husband did. Hmm jee darn I guess that means you can't send it back."

Mitomi raised an eyebrow as she moved in front of her disgruntled daughter blocking her from escaping

"Don't you mean dad?"

"pfft, yea no I mean ex husband, dad? I don't have a dad, or a mom for that matter, I mean I mine as well be an orphan I consider myself one. Should we make it official mitomi?"

Rin cocked her head to the side resting one hand on her left hip daring her mom to continue the conversation.

Mitomi stomped up the stairs marking the end of their conversation.

Rin rolled her eyes as she recovered the scissors from underneath the stacks of receipts and bills they kept in the kitchen drawer before picking up the package and making a quick escape to her room.

Xxx

Skipping down the steps Rin pulled her coat from the laundry room, it was definitely chilly outside. Popping a muffin into the microwave rin turned to check her bag and stopped short looking down Rin noticed a small redish brown white stained piece of fabric laying a few inches away from her boots. Bending down with one gloved hand she picked up the stiff fabric, it wasn't a dish rag, was it from her mom? Maybe a dress that tore? On closer examination Rin ruled that out as well. Something was odd about the fabric turning on the kitchen light Rin lifted it closer to her face wrinkling her nose at the faint rotted smell emanating from it. Underneath the darkest part of the fabric there was what looked like letters, well kanji it partially spelled party girl. Her mom had a shirt that read party girl? Rin didn't get it laying the fabric back down again she pulled out the blueberry muffin and took a bite, her eyes widened as she bit a part of her glove and the taste of copper entered her mouth. Rin's eyes widened. Looking back down at the cloth it finally dawned on her. The huge dark red brown tint was dried blood.

What the hell? Rin thought as she put down her muffin and picked the fabric back up again. Yep definitely blood it still reeked of iron, and it also smelled rotten which meant it was very old blood? Why would her mom leave a bloodied piece of clothing on the kitchen floor? Rin thought about that for a second, did she even really want an answer to her rhetorical question? Oh she really didn't Rin shuddered at the possible answers. Pushing the metal lid up Rin hesitated throwing it away, a big part of her was saying none of this made sense. Debating she finally closed the lid and tucked it into her bag. Deciding to save it a little longer till she either got the courage to ask or forgot about it and then when she would finally remember it would have been so long that she'd toss it anyways. Looking up at the digital clock Rin almost panicked, she would be late for gym if she didn't hurry and catch the subway, on the other hand An idea popped into her head. What if she paid sesshomaru sama a visit? He still had her purple pills after all and thanks to him she had the worst time trying to sleep without her hydrocodone marijuana mixed pills.

Xxx

Blood soaked the concrete floor rolling down in pink streams before spilling over steel drains. No screams, no muffled moans, whimpers of pain. Silence filled the vast room. At one point in time suffocating its inhabitant. She wasn't suffocating anymore. Closing swollen eyes for a minute of black bliss she no longer felt the heat of fresh tears against her cheeks, nothing left to cry about. Those were her last days. A slow acceptance of her fate had crept into her mind. It had built a slow yet solid wall over the months she had been locked away. So It came as no surprise when the bullet sunk into her flesh and bone, The grim reaper had come, and she welcomed him with open arms as she would any new found friend.

Xxx

Walking through the soft snow Rin smiled remembering days of early childhood first snow fall was always her favorite. The snow so soft beneath her boots flurries falling all around her sort of like a winter wonderland. The streets and sidewalks started to disappear as the snow washed over the lines erasing all boundaries. The harsh cities disappeared you could almost imagine you were in a different world, a quieter softer world.

Rin closed her eyes and pulled back her hood embracing the kisses of the icy flakes against her skin. The feeling was so rare she savored every moment of the public solitude as she continued to walk down the middle of the 4 lane street. Instead of taking the subway to school this morning or walking she had taken a detour to sesshomaru's house well mansion in her opinion. Was he home? Most likely not, did she have a key to get in? yes she had snagged one when he had brought her over last time and taken her pills. The last two times she had been at his house she had either been under the influence or under the influence of him. Rin decided she would visit the mansion sober for once. Who knows maybe there was an alarm system and he would be notified wouldn't that be a spectacle? Or perhaps she would stay until he came home not like she had a curfew or a mother that worried. Rin laughed at that thought, I wouldn't be surprised if my mom put a hit out on me or contracted my death. Little did rin know she would eat those words soon enough.

Xxx

Bankotsu sipped his morning tea and watched as the steam rose into the air disappearing into the marble staircase above. If anyone walked into bankotsu's residence no one would stop to think a serial killer lived here. Cream and whites covered the walls huge glass doors gave it an open feeling. Monochrome colored kitchen w marble flooring and counter tops. Crisp and clean cream and beige and black furniture. It looked like something out of a HOME magazine, not the private residence of bankotsu yin. Closing his laptop he leaned back an sighed contentedly. In just a week Rin would be in his grasp yet again and this time she wouldn't run away. She would no longer proceed to be the one who got away.

Xxx

Walking up to the estate rin hadn't given any thought to security, an alarm system, a moat, armed guards or boobie traps perhaps set around the ridiculously large house. Now watching it come into view she gave thought to it. Walking up to the gate rin looked around for any sign that something would stop her, or any wires she might trip. Nothing stood out, all she could see was a rusted gate and lots of sakura trees. Hmm maybe the sakura trees will eat me she thought dryly. Slow purposeful steps took her leisurely up to the front door. Large cherry oak doors loomed above her looking ever so slightly intimidating. A thought crossed her mind, this was completely crazy she should be in school not taking the red line subway all the way to her mother's bosses house just because they had sex once when we was completely plastered and shit faced. Well he did have her purple pills…but she could always buy more. Rin snapped her fingers as something dawned on her. Did he take the pills because he wanted her to come here? Was there a subliminal message hidden in his actions? Well that was pretty sly of him she had to admit.

Going up to the door she hesitated should she knock? Grabbing the handle she almost fell over with shock as the door clicked and creaked open. Was this real? Did sesshomaru actually not lock his front door? Pulling her hand back suddenly Rin waited for some type of explosion to go off or maybe the door was just unlocked…people leave their doors unlocked right?

"this place is in the fucking middle of nowhere who would think to get this far anyways? Maybe theres some kind of dragon guarding the kitchen."

Rin mumbled to herself as she considered crossing the threshold ..yes no, maybe? Hmm eeny meeny minie mo? Rin closed her eyes and opened them.

"fuck it lets do this shit live"

Deciding thinking it through was overrated Rin simply spun around and walked in the direction she landed in which uncoincidentally happened to be the foyer of sesshomaru's house.

"Well that was time saving"

Walking further into sesshomaru's house rin stopped by the end of the foyer and kicked off her boots no need to track snow into the house and leave a wet trail, taking another second Rin slid off her coat leaving on her scarf and gloves she tossed them to the side walking further into the house she thought "if I was a purple pill where would I be?" sliding leather clad hands across the wall rin blindly searched for the light switch stepping carefully so not to trip on anything coming across a circular object her eyes took a minute to adjust to the bright lights

"holy shit this guy really is loaded" taking in the large black marble counter tops and stainless steel appliances and the white and grey marbled flooring she whistled softly to herself and she walked in further to inspect the expensive kitchen

Glass containers filled with dried herbs and noodles

"he actually cooks? No way theres gotta be a chef" Rin stopped mid inspection and snorted at the thought of sesshomaru dining alone while some poor chef served him an elaborate feast..suddenly curious Rin searched around looking for the dining room table…"probably not in the kitchen, turning back around her skin began to crawl with goose bumps

"oh shit better close the door before he comes home to a cold wet wood floor."

Retracing her steps amusing herself with the countless thoughts of what sesshomaru would look like lounging around his huge mansion She wasn't prepared for the shock as she raised her head and was met with liquid gold eyes and a bemused scowl

Letting out a scream Rin's gut reaction was to run back into the house turning around she realized that wouldn't do her any good turning around again Rin realized she really couldn't leave through the front either…acknowledging her predicament Rin stood shocked and shaking in front of the man she had slept with just a few weeks ago also known as her mothers boss.

"fuck"

XXXX

Sesshomaru had received the annoying beeping on his phone the minute the silent alarm had been triggered. Not knowing who it was since the camera's were down due to the previous nights snow storm Sesshomaru decided to call it an early day and head back home personally to meet the intruder and let loose some aggression…he was however caught off guard when the intruder turned out to be Rin. Now standing before him in her pink fuzzy socks blue jeans and a sheer black long sleeved extremely low cut blouse He couldn't help the arousal and sudden disgust that flooded his mind for a brief second. arousal at the show of cleavage and slight outline of her nipples and disgust at the realization that this girl whom he had taken advantage of was indeed only a child. Wide violet eyes stared up at him her cheeks flushed pink from the cold as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip.

"Rin?"

Rin cocked her head back and smiled up at sesshomaru trying to keep a calm exterior, her stomach was at the moment tying itself into very elaborate knots.

Sesshomaru curious as to why she had decided to break into his house and how she had gotten in waited for her explanation.

Rin looked down twiddling her thumbs

"I want my pills back."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her short explanation.

"You want your pills back…aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Rin stopped fidgeting and looked up at sesshomaru

"Aren't you not supposed to be taking advantage of minors?"

It was sesshomaru's turn to fidget under her scrutiny, her violet eyes unwavering. Sighing out in frustration sesshomaru ran his hands through his hair ;

"Didn't we have this conversation already Rin?"

Rin continued to stare up at him straight faced,

"Did we?"

"Is it an apology you want?"

"Would an apology compensate my loss of virginity?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, she was lying to him, she had to be that wasn't her first time, Although there really was no way for him to tell that. Sesshomaru found himself in one of those rare moments where he was completely tongue tied, unsure of what to say. The silence dragged on neither of them speaking nor moving, just standing in the middle of his foyer watching each other. Rin was the first to break the silence after what felt like a millennium

"No, you can keep your false apologies, that's not why I came here."

Sesshomaru getting tired of this show down turned and walked down the hallway to his right beckoning Rin to follow him. Opening two large oak doors Sesshomaru led Rin into his study taking a seat on one of the leather couches he asked

"Then what is it that you came here for, please enlighten me."

Rin's demeanor changed completely as she took a seat on the couch across from the curious demon. He could feel the shift in her moods as she transformed from callous and calculating to a nervous scared girl. As she spoke sesshomaru could see she was still trying to uphold her wall although her poker face was failing miserably.

"I told you, I want my pills back they were expensive."

"and you decided the best way to do this was break into my house?"

"yes."

Rin wasn't sure what was going on with her emotions she wanted to get up and sit right next to him lay her head in his lap , she felt so safe when she was around this demon , this house it felt like a safety net something she could cloak herself in her castle of fortitude. She couldn't explain why she felt this way just that she did; but what would sesshomaru think if she told him that. Although on the other hand he had admitted to liking her, well no she mentally corrected herself he admitted to being attracted to her, two different meanings completely with two entirely different sets of implications.

"Rin.."

This was crazy Rin decided having a brief moment of clarity in her inner thoughts, coming to his house breaking in. You've completely lost it Rin. She told herself.

"Rin…"

Rin looked up a blank stare on her face as sesshomaru looked at her expectantly waiting for something, it dawned on her she had lost herself in her inner rantings.

"can you repeat that?"

Sesshomaru sighed again rubbing his temples as he did so in slight aggravation.

"Please escort yourself out Rin"

Ouch, that definitely stung Rin sat there for a few seconds more a little hurt by the dismissal. Standing up Rin walked out without saying another word.

XxX

Walking through the snow Rin pulled her hood up over her head as she finally found her way back onto the main road heading towards the metro station. Walking down the concrete steps Rin stopped dead midway down there in front of her walking out of the train was a demon cloaked in a black trench coat followed by two human men looking up towards the stairwell as he continued to walk her way. Bankotsu

Heart pounding she turned as fast as she could and ran back up the way she came she could feel the adrenaline taking over as she booked it full speed down the street. Rin didn't dare look back. Running like the devil was at her heels she plunged through shrubs and trees her breathing erratic and heavy as she pushed herself to go even faster too frightened to stop and think it hadn't dawned on her that she was running back towards sesshomaru's mansion until she found herself pounding on the now locked door. No one was answering still in fight or flight mode Rin's hearing was temporarily heightened and the sound of snow crunching beneath shoes sounded like claps of thunder. She could sense someone directly behind her nowhere else to run Rin screamed as a hand grabbed at her shoulder turning around arms out hoping to strike her assailant hard

Xxx

Sesshomaru had just gotten back into his car heading out for his merger meeting this evening with shintou & co, He had just started backing up when something small and black had darted out from the trees to the east of his house. Realizing it was Rin as the little black thing stopped to pound on his door Sesshomaru stopped his car and got out annoyed at first until the smell of her fear and adrenaline overwhelmed him. What had her so completely terrified?

Trying not to frighten her more Sesshomaru called out her name, she wasn't responding walking up to her slowly as to not startle her or scare her further at this point she was endanger of going into shock from how fast her heart was pumping. Standing behind her he reached out to grab hold of her shoulder try and pull her out of her current manic state. However it had the opposite effect as she panicked further screaming hysterically trying to punch him. He quickly realized she was coherent in the slightest. Something had really scared her. Sesshomaru grabbed hold of both her arms turning her around and locking them criss crossed across her chest preventing her from accidentally hurting herself.

Speaking evenly and calmly into her ear as he continued to restrain her sesshomaru called out to Rin.

"Rin, Rin you are safe listen to my voice its me sesshomaru, calm yourself its alright, you're safe."

Xxx

Cruel teal eyes piercing, threatening, that image burned in her mind as she thrashed in her captures arms she could hear the blood rushing in her ears, her heart thudded she kicked to the beat of it. First her right then her left arm were snatched and secured across her chest, she struggled kicking out, certain of her death if she couldn't escape. Screaming she screamed but it sounded far away The adrenaline was making it hard to see straight any more, Bankotsu had her and he was going to finish where he had left off, of that she knew. Spots were starting to form at the edges of her sight a voice broke through her panicked state, it sounded so calm so warm she could feel herself stilling as the spots closed in followed by cloaks of darkness creeping upon her, sparing her . Rin passed out in sesshomaru's arms.

XxX

Mitomi awoke to a peaceful condo, no alarm clock no cabinets opening or closing in the kitchen…sitting up slowly from her spot on the couch she wiped the drool from her mouth and rubbed her sore neck…she had passed out in the living room, the empty wine bottle and quarter full wine glass explained what her memory couldn't recall. Squinting at the digital clock it read 4:57 am. Rin wouldn't be up yet. A rare moment passed as Mitomi stood and made her way sluggishly up the steps, careful not to make any noise she cracked open her daughters door, just to take a peek make sure she wasn't dead she told herself.

The bed was in disarray but empty, opening the door further Mitomi walked in cautiously looking around half expecting Rin to be passed out on the floor face down. No sign of Rin on the floor. Or at her desk, standing still Mitomi listened for any noise indicating that her daughter might be taking a shower. She did that sometimes. Sometimes Rin would be sitting in the shower early in the morning after having come back home at some ungodly hour. Walking over to the door leading to the bathroom Mitomi listened..no noise , peering inside she switched on the light. The bathroom was void of life too. a slight tightening of her chest and racing of her pulse started…worry was setting in …Rin hadn't come home? Where had she gone? Mitomi quickly shook those motherly thoughts away replacing her worry with misplaced anger. Rin often didn't come home there were times when her daughter wouldn't come home for days. She had never given it any thought before why would she now? Hell let her fall in a drain and die.

XxX

Rin was in that room again panic began to form in her chest spreading swiftly to her limbs and vocal cords a paralyzing fear washing over her as she opened her mouth then closed it opening it once more screaming silently as she stared up into the shadows, her worst fear had come true, she knew who her captor was. cold teal eyes stared down at her, she could feel them boring holes through her the figure moved from the shadows stepping out into the dim yellow lighting. No not her, she realized after a moment they were staring right through her, turning her head she saw what the cruel teal eyes were examining, a girl bloodied bruised and covered in dirt, her hand bound together attached to a piping along the ground. Long dark golden locks covered the girls face. Rin stepped aside as Bankotsu moved closer to the unconscious girl. A small bucket cradled in his hands. He knelt down shielding the girl from Rin's view, Rin watched tentatively as he slowly poured iced water over the girls head, The girl moaned and rolled over coughing and retching. Rin moved to the side to get a better look. Bankotsu was watching her a cruel unnatural smile plastered on his face. The girl was holding herself up barely by her elbow as she retched onto the concrete floor, shaking as she finally let herself lie back down. Rin's breath Hitched in her throat as she got a look at the girls face. Bruised cut, and swollen she was barely recognizable except for those piercing green eyes and the glint of her emerald nose ring.

"Hannah?"

Rin said the name, barely a whisper passing through her lips. Black dots danced at the edge of her vision Rin reached out trying to speak out, to move. Hannah was being tortured, she had to save Hannah. She took a step forward and another, the ground had given way underneath her. Rin started to fall,

"Hannah!"

everything faded to black.

XxX

I know its been forever im so sorry about that but here it is! Another chapter ill try to get this next one out a lot faster than this last chapter


End file.
